


The Mist is gone!

by Treebranch



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Character Death, Dead Annabeth Chase, Disabled Character, F/M, M/M, Negotiations, Not Canon Compliant - The Trials of Apollo, Panic Attacks, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, no mist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treebranch/pseuds/Treebranch
Summary: The mist has fallen.The Greek and Roman camps have been revealed to the rest of America.Follow our favourite demigods as they fight for their lives on a completely new stage.With the Government getting closer what are they going to do?WARNING! Percy suffers from PTSD and Panic Attacks/Flashbacks
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 107





	1. 1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series full rights belong to Rick Riordan. I will not be making any money from this work it is purely for my enjoyment.
> 
> To set the scene;  
> This story is set in the Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus book series. I am ignoring the Trials of Apollo. I will be making some changes to the House of Hades and the Blood of Olympus.  
> In this world if you are exposed to large amounts of godly energy demigods can inherit animal characteristics from their parents.  
> I am not from America so I will use the wrong language and names of things, but I shall try to be as accurate to places as I can be. (If anybody who is from America wishes to beta this story, I would be greatly appreciative of all the help that I can get)  
> This shall be a slow build story.  
> Updates will be sporadic but I will keep updating as my schedule allows.
> 
> Oh … congratulations to anybody that has read this note, you deserve it.

After the fall of Gaea, the mist began to fall. It was gradual at first, but then it was not…

**1st June 2011 – 7:00 am Monday**

All around the Empire State Building, everything was at a standstill. Thousands of cameras pointed at the upside-down mountain that was hanging in the sky. Among the crowd stood John and Heather Wright, cameraman and reporter for a small independent newspaper in the Bronx. They had been walking down the pavement filming the normal hustle and bustle of New York when the clouds broke revealing the mountain. Looking at each other, John began filming the crowd with the occasional glance at the sky whilst Heather began asking around trying to find out as much as she could from the gathered crowd, before the more popular news broadcasters came in. One thing that they both knew was that this was an opportunity that they could not miss.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Throne Room of Mount Olympus**

12 larger than life beings sat on thrones in a semi-circle facing into the centre of an opulent marble hall, delicate gold engravings decorated the walls with a large fish tank nestled into a back wall. Nessie the Ophoitaurus was swimming nervously as the occupants of the hall sat in tense silence.

“What are we going to do?” Hera exclaimed suddenly.

“There is not much we can do now is there!” said Zeus in a huff.

“I still don’t understand how this happened in the first place.” Added Poseidon “Why didn’t we notice the mist falling.”

“Well those of us with our heads out of water noticed the signs!” Snapped Athena, “More demigods being arrested for violent behaviour, more reports of rabid animals in the national parks, record sightings of eagles….”

“Peace Athena now is not the time for arguments we need to be prepared for what the mortals shall do next” Interrupted Demeter before Poseidon could retort.

“Let us call a full council, Hermes go and fetch Hades, Hestia, sister come and join us.” Commanded Zeus creating a delicate hardwood rocking chair next to the hearth, gracefully Hestia took her seat.

With a flash Hades and Hermes reappeared in the throne room, Hades summoned his own throne made from Stygian Iron and precious gems between his brothers.

“You called brother,” Hades asked sardonically sitting down.

“Yes, we have a situation.” Responded Zeus in a fluster.

“Well it is about to get even worse,” muttered Ares “The army has just arrived.”

“Iris show us what is happening” called out Zeus.

In the middle of the thrones, a rainbow appeared and through the rainbow, they could hear a cacophony of beeping horns and yelling as cars were pushed aside to allow tanks and military vehicles through. Streams of people were being ushered out of neighbouring buildings into the mass of the gawking pedestrians on the sidewalk. The military was taking over.

The image dispelled leaving only the deafening silence in the throne room on Mount Olympus.

“Perhaps it is time brother?” queried Hestia gently.

“Aye Apollo, what can you see.” Asked Zeus.

Apollo removed his earphones and with a deep breath closed his eyes, in a dreamy voice he began speaking, “I see two paths, neither are clear, both have the potential for destruction, one more so than the other but one thing is clear, we shall be revealed whatever we do.”

“Is there a prophecy?” asked Athena.

“No… not yet a few more pieces have yet to fall into place, we must act quickly to protect the camps.”

“Right, Dionysus head down to Camp Half-Blood recall all campers quickly, Hephaestus set up something that shall enable us to broadcast to all news stations in America.” Thundered Zeus.

With a clap of his hands, everyone began speaking and the throne room erupted as everyone began to realise Zeus’s intentions.

He intended to reveal their presence to the world.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chiron – Camp Half-Blood**

It was a beautiful morning, standing on the porch of the big house I watched the sunrise over the horizon lighting up Long Island Sound in the distance. All the repairs from the end of second Gigantomachy had been completed in the Christmas break. I still feel relieved to be able to look down through the cabins to the sea with no reminder of the lives that we lost that fateful summer. It is at moments like this that I have learnt in my long life that you must appreciate what you have and not focus on what you have lost. Shaking my head, I released my melancholy thoughts, this summer will be a peaceful one.

Bang!

I whirled around to find Dionysus standing in the doorway as pale as a sheet. “Mr D what is the matter, are you alright? Take a seat.” I exclaimed in surprise.

“Camp is starting early this year, call back all campers immediately, the mist has fallen.” Mr D said in one breath, “I must go got to get back up to Olympus, send for all campers to meet in the dining pavilion immediately, we are going to be making a national announcement.”

I could not believe it, why would the gods do this? Why now? In shock I nodded my head and asked, “Will the camp borders be alright?”.

“They should be they are powered by extra magic and the golden fleece is still here, who knows how long before the mortals notice our presence here.” Mr D continued shaking his head, “I must be going.”

In a bright flash of light, he disappeared leaving my head swirling with how quickly our world has passed into danger again.

I reached for the conch shell. The campers must be informed now.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **Heather – 10:00 am**

The military had formed a perimeter 4 blocks around the Empire State Building forcing all reporters to move back. Thankfully, we made it into the cordoned-off area for reporters which had a direct view of the mountain in the sky. Periodic flashes could be seen going off in the sky around the mountain, but no other movement was seen.

Pressed against my side in the cramped box John whispered to me, “Is it worth staying here, Phil will be cross we are 3 hours late as it is.”

“NO” I snorted back, “we are not leaving this spot for the world, this is our break we are going to keep it!”

Seeing his deflated look, I realised how harsh I had just been with him. It is his break too and he is right to think of Phil we cannot risk losing this job. Looking at him I smiled, “I shall call him now he shall understand.”

Phil was a good person just stressed, as would any small local news station in New York struggling to stay afloat with the pressure from large networks like CNN. Quickly I called Phil and left a short answer phone message, “Hi Phil, it is Heather we are recording at the Empire State Building we were first on the scene, John has got some amazing footage. Sorry for being late to the meeting but this one should pay off; I mean it this time. I shall call you back later bye.”

Hanging up I see a flash out of the corner of my eye, I spin around just in time to see two military jets swoop in to go around the mountain. However, they look like they are being held in place in the sky not making any progress up or down. It looks as though they have hit a wall!

With a final herculean push, the jets shot forward before diving down and simultaneously releasing missiles towards the top of the mountain.

Plumes of smoke rose from the surface in a mushroom cloud of smoke. Without warning the weather turned and big black thunderheads rolled in. The fighter jets were suddenly dogging bolts of lightning that were coming out of the thunderclouds.

“Please tell me that you are getting this dear,” I asked over the howling winds, watching as all the fancy crews desperately tried to protect their expensive equipment from the torrential downpour.

“Calm down love, I am getting it all.” He replied.

That is the good thing about John’s old camera, now don’t ask me the make or model, but it is built like a brick and this change in the weather is of no concern to John who himself is standing there like a rock in only a thin jacket. Shaking my head, I looked back at the sky, the jets have finally escaped the freak storm.

Within a minute the rain had stopped, and the weather was back to a lovely warm summer’s day. Catching John’s eye, I could not help but think that something decidedly weird was going on here.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. 2. Scales, Feathers and Ears oh my...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is set in the Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus book series. I am ignoring the Trials of Apollo. I will be making some changes to the House of Hades and the Blood of Olympus. 
> 
> In this world if you are exposed to large amounts of godly energy demigods can inherit animal characteristics from their parents.
> 
> The world that this is set in is an Alpha/Omega world, nothing drastic just a society structure. Both genders can be either classification with the key thing being that all Omegas can have children, there will be some classification disparity to add to the story but noting much else, no destined mates or anything like that.
> 
> I am not from America so I will use the wrong language and names of things, but I shall try to be as accurate to places as I can be. (If anybody who is from America wishes to beta this story, I would be greatly appreciative of all the help that I can get)
> 
> This shall be a slow build story.
> 
> Oh … congratulations to anybody that has read this note, you deserve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this story I never expected such an amazing response within the first day let alone the first three days.
> 
> Thank you for all the Kudos.
> 
> You are getting this update early it is not that long but the next one is all done and is ginormous.
> 
> Enjoy.

Malcolm – Camp Half-Blood

Shaking my feathers, I settled down onto the bench around the Athena table. I do like my feathers they are magnificent with markings of a Tawny Owl, a gift from my mother on my 18th. What the myths leave out is that as a demigod approaches their majority, they have the possibility of gaining extra features attuned to their parent's sacred animals. Due to the Titan war and Giant war being near each other most veterans of both wars have now developed animal features from their parent. The larger amounts of godly energy surrounding us and being channelled led to a feature being gained much faster. Even younger demigods have started to show signs much earlier than they should off done. But not the Romans, not one demigod had developed features by the time that they left our shores. 

Camp Half-Blood has never looked so colourful with feather plumages, scales, and wings to brighten the place up a bit. Slowly my bleary-eyed siblings started to troop in all presenting with some ruffled feathers, quite literally, from being woken so unusually by Chiron sounding the conch shell.

“Mal Mal do you know what Chiron wants. I wanna go back to bed…” Whined Tim my newest sibling, at 9 years old Tim is the youngest to ever gain an animal feature. Unfortunately due to Gaea invading camp in the final battle and getting very close to where we had hidden all the kids under 10.

Laughing I picked him up and said, “Timmy you can only wait I am sure that Chiron has got a good reason to get us out of bed early.”

“Unfortunately you are correct Malcolm…” Chiron said from behind me making me jump.

“Attention everyone, I have some grave news,” Chiron called out climbing up next to the top table. Silence filled the pavilion as 30 pairs of eyes focused on Chiron, everyone waiting for the news.

“The mist has fallen!” Silence “Mount Olympus is visible to mortals; monsters are being seen to roam the streets.”

“What are we going to do!” Yelled a distressed Katie daughter of Demeter, “We can no longer fit in with the mortals Chiron. With no mist what are we to do, we won’t be able to go anywhere!” Katie’s floppy piglet ears twitching in distress.

“Peace child, let me finish.” Calmly replied Chiron “The gods have ordered all demigods back to camp.”

“I can get the ones that can’t be seen Chiron,” volunteered Nico son of Hades.

“Oh no you won’t, I haven’t cleared you yet.” Challenged Will son of Apollo.

“Desperate times lead to desperate measures.” 

“No way you are not fit enough, especially after presenting.”

“It has almost been a year Will, I am fine!”

“You almost turned into a shadow, that is not fine.”

“Just kiss already! Let Chiron finish” Shouted Clarisse daughter of Ares.

Laughing silently under my breath at Clarisse abrupt, if apt, interruption I couldn’t help but agree with Nico that these qualify as desperate times. 

“Thank you, Nico. The gods have decided that there is no other way but to reveal themselves to the mortals.” 

“WHAT” I shouted in shock displacing Tim from my lap in surprise. “Chiron the mortals won’t understand us we shall be experimented on, locked up!”

Chaos started up at my words with the youngest beginning to cry and the eldest glaring, looking down I winced, that hadn’t come outright.

“Well done bird brain.” Snapped Clarisse moving forward to calm down a younger sibling (I know not something that you would have expected) “You have done it now.”

“Calm down everyone, yes Malcolm it will be an uncertain time, but the gods have assured me that the barrier around camp should hold.”

“Should, Chiron?”

“It will hold, it must.” Chiron finished firmly, but I have known Chiron for 9 years and his tail flicked twice.

“Right so what is the plan, Chiron.” Commanded Clarisse, taking control with a whaling child in both arms.

“I want each cabin to make a list of each of their siblings that are missing, I shall handle anyone else. Try contacting them by any means. If you need to use a phone or computer bring the names to the big house to make the calls. Hurry I am waiting for a message from Mr D and then America shall know.” Ordered Chiron.

Right, turning to my siblings I reached for the pen lodged within my feathers and started our list.

“Bea is at home, where are they based?” I asked Andrew, Bea’s best friend at camp. “They are based in Massachusetts, I shall send them an iris message now, thankfully their feathers aren’t that obvious yet.”

Like Tim, Bea is very young to be gaining feathers, so they are not visible out of their hair yet. Bea is transitioning and goes by they/them/their. 

“Good use one of the drachmas from the cabin pot, go and see if you can get through now. Don’t worry about the time difference this is important.” 

Sighing I wished Annabeth were still here she would be so much better at this.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico – Camp Half-Blood

Walking up to Chiron I asked, “Do you want me to get in contact with Percy.” 

“Please try, thank you for volunteering to help out.” He responded with that knowing look that I absolutely hate. 

“Who knows if I help today, they might let me escape to the underworld for a break!” I curtly reply as soon as I offer one thing everybody thinks that I want to turn into a socialite. That is Will’s job!

Turning to head to the nearest shadow Chiron caught my arm, “Be careful with him, you might want to start talking to Sally first, she will be able to calm him down.”

Sighing I turned around and gave a nod of my head.

“You don’t have long they are making the announcement soon.”

Nodding my head, I purposefully strode towards the nearest shadow missing Will’s narrowed eyes at my back as I disappeared into the shadow world. A couple of minutes later I appeared in the hallway of Sally and Paul’s apartment in downtown New York.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sally’s Apartment – New York

I knocked on the inside of the door, I did not want to get a knife in the gut (like last time). I continued into the living area of the apartment, hearing the TV I looked closer and saw Ariel appearing from the sea. Sighing I turned away from the lump on the sofa and headed into the kitchen where the tapping of a keyboard could be heard with a twitch of my sharp ears.

“Hello Sally,” I greeted her moving to sit opposite her at the kitchen table “How is he doing today?”

“Oh alright, he slept a bit more than normal, so that is good. He went swimming at the weekend with Tyson and he was happy when he came back. Why please don’t tell me that there is another prophecy?” she replied tiredly.

I admire Sally. All demigods do, it is well known that if you are in trouble anywhere you can come to her for a bed and warm food. She saves lives. 

“Your ears have drooped Nico, what is going on.”

Sometimes I hate having canine ears on my head, no matter the mask I where they show my emotions, it is irritating.

“Nico.”

I told her everything that we know so far “So you see it is essential that we get Percy back to camp where he shall be safe. Especially as his features aren’t exactly subtle.”

“Oh, dear this isn’t good at all. But you are right I suppose he must go, with the world as it is who knows how the government will react. I suppose the plan is to get all demigods to camp as soon as possible.”

With a nod of her head she said, “Let me talk to him first, you know him, he is fine but camp is still a sore spot for him.”

This is the other reason why I admire Sally, she lost a perfectly fit and cheerful son and was worried sick for six months not knowing where he was, then to discover he is on a quest to fight the earth itself and in the process falls into the pits of hell. But she never falters, instead she has the nerve to tell Poseidon off, when he helped his injured son home.

“Come on it will be good for you to see him; he hasn’t gone to school since the incident.” Standing up I followed her into the living room, Ariel was crying on the screen, pausing the film Sally knelt in front of Percy.

To be honest I could not recognise this Percy, he was not the dashing hero anymore that I fell in love with, nor was he the frail broken man that had stumbled out of that place dragging his true love. He was peaceful and I could not help but feel guilty for dragging him back into the craziness of demigod life.

“Percy dear, Nico is here to talk to you.” Sally said soothingly, “Please open your eyes love.”

“Hello Percy, I wanted to come and chat with you, Thalia has been ganging up on me you see, and I need all the support I can get.”

“Hey Death breath, would you like to finish watching Little Mermaid with me?” he said quietly.

Smiling I nodded my head and moved to sit on the floor.

“No Nico, sit here,” surprised I moved to the end of the sofa where Percy had lifted his leg off the sofa for me to sit down. 

Sitting down he placed his scaled leg across my lap. In Ta… that place something happened to his right leg, the stump was a mass of scars from being cauterised in the Phlegethon, the river of fire. I know he does not mean anything by placing his leg across my lap, he is just a tactile person. In the past, it would off made me uncomfortable now it just makes me happy that he feels this confident with me.

“Your scales are beautiful just like Ariel’s.” I complimented him as Sally turned on the TV again, promising to bring out some cookies at Percy’s request.

“They itch out of water.” Was his reply, they are a sensitive topic.

Percy and Annabeth should have been left out of the final battle, they were not fit to fight heck Percy was standing on one leg, not that they would off voluntarily sat out. Monsters hounded them as soon as they stepped foot in Camp Half-Blood. Something had happened down there, they fought like a whirlwind together back to back and they looked like they could go on forever. Then Gaea got involved. She buried Percy up to his waist in the ground and whilst he was disabled, she toyed with Annabeth, none of us could help we were too far away. Annabeth was the first of the seven to fall. Jason was next, trying to get to Reyna he was caught out by the Minotaur that got a lucky strike in knocking him out. Piper fell in the final attack; Percy was livid and had flooded Gaea separating her directly from the Earth allowing Piper to charm Gaea into sleeping allowing Leo to throw the killing blow. Unfortunately, after the final explosion an Empousai crept up behind her. 

On the TV Aerial was walking along the shore with her new husband when I noticed Percy shifting next to me. Turning to look at him I noticed the strength in his gaze and I knew that I had his full attention now.

“What is going on Nico, why is Mt. Olympus visible to mortals,” Percy asked bluntly.

Spluttering I turned fully to gauge his response.

“I might be off Nico, but I am not idiotic, I can handle myself thank you very much. An… she wouldn’t off wanted to see me like this Nico. So tell me, what is going on?”

I told him everything just as I told Sally, but this time I added in about the fears of the camp being unprotected. The mortal’s reactions to our appearance and how there was a mass effort to get everyone back to camp Half-Blood as fast as possible.

“You are our leader Percy; please can you come and help me help them. I am not as good as you at this people business.” I pleaded fearing his refusal from his silence, “I shall happily watch the Little Mermaid and do anything else you want me to but please help me.”

“She would want me to.” With a nod of his head he stood up yelling “Mom, I am going to camp for a bit.”

Popping her head around the corner she responded, “Good I have packed your bag, take the cookies with you and keep in contact, Percy please.”

“Of course, mom I shall try my best.” 

As Percy hugged Sally I went forward and picked up his bag and the ginormous box full of cookies.

“Let’s go, say goodbye to Paul for me.” With a final goodbye, I pulled Percy through the shadows with me back to Camp Half-Blood.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy – 11:00 am – Camp Half-Blood

We appeared in a corner of the mess hall to see a crowd of demigods milling about. Periodically rainbows would appear briefly before disappearing again. Basically, it was absolute chaos. Chiron was nowhere to be seen but by the stream of demigods between the big house, I would assume that he is supervising phone calls.

“Got you,” Will said from the opposite side of Nico, grabbing him behind his neck he dragged him out the dining pavilion towards the Infirmary.

“I shall drop … Let go! I am following you aren’t I… your bag at your cabin Percy.” Yelled Nico.

With a sigh I hopped over to the Poseidon Table, might as well get something to eat whilst everyone is busy, they don’t need me yet. With a twinge I sat down, phantom pains shooting up my missing leg.

I miss camp, but I don’t. 

How do you get over something like losing a leg, and the way that everyone tries to wrap you in cotton wool? I hate it but at the same time, I just want to scream and yell to tell everyone how I really feel. 

When I first got back after the Giant War the Apollo cabin kept on offering me fancy crutches not realising that I had hopped across Tartarus. Mortals find me odd enough as it is, apparently my fins look like some fancy hairstyle through the mist with the scales on my leg looking like crisscrossing scars.

“Campers attention please,” looking up Chiron was trotting into the hall with Will, Nico and a dozen other demigods trailing after him. 

“The gods have just got in contact they shall be talking to America at noon. They have asked for the head counsellors of the main cabins with Nico to head up to Mt. Olympus with Mr D and you shall be present during the broadcast. The hunters of Artemis shall be arriving at camp any minute and Thalia shall go with you to Mt. Olympus. Any questions?”

“What about our mortal families?” pipped up Lou Ellen, “I mean not that I live with them, but won’t they get the fallout of us appearing on national television with the gods.”

“That is a good question, might I suggest warning your mortal families of what is to occur, don’t tell them where the camp is if they don’t already know and then we shall have to leave it to the fates I am afraid.”

Nodding Lou Ellen sat back down, with a sigh I thought of my own mom and the pain that I would cause her again, she does not deserve it.

“What should the rest of us do?” queried a new camper I had never seen before.

“Be patient like we are always telling you Tim.” Laughed Malcolm the new head counsellor of the Athena cabin.

I did not feel any pain at seeing Annabeth’s siblings just an emptiness, like when you know something is missing but you do not quite know what it is or how to fill the gap. Seeing Chiron not coming forward to answer the question, I stood up myself.

“Well Tim, I think everyone left behind will have the most important job,” I said making my way over to him crouching down I looked him in the eyes and continued, “You see we don’t know how the president shall react or how strong the barrier is.”

Picking Tim up I stood up and looked around at the demigods hanging on my every word, “ If I have learnt anything in my demigod life, it is that the worst shall always happen and if it doesn’t we are lucky. I propose three tasks for the people left behind; task one,” Turning to give Tim back to Malcolm I looked at the Athena table, “ Whatever happens we shall need a peace treaty, start thinking up anything we have to trade or bargain with, do your thing.”

Looking at the Ares table,” Most probably before any treaty can be enacted there shall be some conflict, get any volunteers that you can and build defences around the boundary, any weak spots, work with the Hephaestus cabin and Hermes to set some traps. Protect us.” 

“Has anybody talked to the Naiads and Satyrs about the woods see if they can help?”

Turning to the minor cabin tables specifically Butch son of Iris, “Gather volunteers and take some Pegasus and the chariot to gather any demigods that can’t get to camp.”

Ignoring the surprised looks at my plan I turned to Chiron and asked, “Do we know when the gods shall be calling us up.”

Before he could respond I felt the searing heat of Mr D flashing in, “That would be now Pet… Percy Jackson.”

Spinning around I looked at Mr D. He had a madness in his eyes that I knew was directed at me, he knew how close to the edge I was.

“Gather around head counsellors let’s get this over with!” he urged.

“Wait for me,” Shouted Thalia as she ran into the dining pavilion with just under 20 girls all dressed in silver hunting clothes.

“Just in time,” quickly closing my eyes we disappeared with a flash.


	3. The world is informed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is informed ...

Malcolm – Mt. Olympus

Olympus was damaged. Temples to either side of the path were crumbling in places. It would seem like the mortals had tried attacking the mountain. Hurriedly we made our way through the damage towards the throne room. Percy stopped suddenly in front of a lone standing temple; it was one Annabeth designed. Before our eyes it seemed like he was starting to implode, Nico moved forward and started speaking to him trying to direct him away. 

The smell of sea salt entered the air and Poseidon appeared behind his son, nodding to Nico he took Percy away in a flash of light.

“Hurry up, we don’t have time to dawdle. Let old seaweed brain be late for all I care.” Harried Mr D.

In the next few minutes, we passed the muses solemnly playing. The markets were deserted, and all window shutters closed.

“It is as bad as it was in the last battle.” Whispered Thalia.

Arriving at the doors of Olympus we pushed them open and were greeted to the site of a metal contraption that Iris, Hecate and Hephaestus were messing with by the door.

Making our way around it, we bowed as one to Zeus.

“Welcome demigods, I wish it was to a more pleasant occasion.” He thundered.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Poseidon – Gardens of Olympus

Looking at my son I knew I had a couple of minutes before he broke down completely, “Percy look at me… good that is it eyes wide, good.”

“She is happy, fast-tracked to the isle of the blest.” Focusing on his eyes I tried to keep him present, “She is voluntarily consulting with Hades and redesigning his palace and his ever-extending realm, she is doing what she loves.”

“Annie….” he slurred “happy.”

“Yes, happy.” With a final sigh, he slumped against my chest lost in the memories. By talking to him and forcing him to hold on, I hopefully directed his flashbacks to more positive times.

Sitting down I leaned back against the formal fountain with my son against my chest and felt at peace even with the turmoil all around us. I do not care what my brothers will think, Percy has sacrificed too much. Even for this day and age where omegas are accepted into most walks of life. 

Stroking his cheek, I welcomed his weight against my chest, ashamed to fell glad for this moment. His scales are gleaming in the sunlight, why if I brought him into the ocean, he would be the envy of many naiads. I would be fighting suitors off with a stick!

Suddenly a rumbling sound echoed around the sky and I knew that my time was up. Slowly I splashed some water on his face.

“Sorry, Percy it is time to come back,” slowly I started to stroke his hair bringing him closer and closer to awareness.

With another rumble of thunder Percy’s eyes opened blinking.

“Do you want some water?” I asked him gently.

Startled he turned around blushing he stuttered, “Sorry about that I didn’t mean to collapse I am fine really.”

“No Percy you aren’t fine, but you are getting better and you will have all the support you need when you are ready for it.”

Louder this time the sky thundered again, looking at my son we both smiled, “Well we had better get in position before my dear brother blows a gasket.”

Standing up I took his hand and pulled him up amazed at his balance on one leg, “Before I forget Zeus wants all demigods in formal Chitons. I know don’t look at me like that.”

“Right, get it over with,” With a resigned sigh and a snap of my fingers he was dressed in a long flowing white chiton with a green wave pattern around the edge and a gold stripe at the top. Combined with an orange himation* draped over his right shoulder and looped through the low girdle around his waist.

Scowling he said, “Does it have to be so long?”

“Yes, it does for a formal event it is only proper,” I replied.

With Percy wearing a Chiton we looked even more similar, turning away from Percy I started to make my way towards the exit of the gardens.

Glancing back at him I said, “The faster this is finished the faster we can both get changed,” smiling at his sulking face, “You would think to fit in it would be easier to wear our normal clothes, but now apparently we need to be impressive.”

A final loud clap of thunder sounded overhead and looking at each other we started to laugh as we walked out of the garden towards the throne room.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Heather – 12:00 pm News Cordon

Over the past half an hour the sky had been rumbling despite the beautiful day. Gradually a perfectly straight line of clouds began to move towards the mountain.

Tugging on John’s arm I turn his attention to the sky, spinning around he redirects his camera focus watching as the line of clouds stop parallel to the mountain and remain perfectly still despite the breeze picking up. With another clap of thunder, a faint drizzle starts but just before the first raindrops hit the ground a vibrant rainbow appears. 

What is going on?

With a flash of light, a scene began to appear through the rainbow, 14 large humanoid forms appeared sitting in a semi-circle with multiple smaller beings stood at their feet. They appeared to be in a larger stone building with large marble pillars supporting a tall domed roof.

Cries of shock echoed out from the surrounding crowd as everyone’s smartphone changed to show this picture, all tv screens, shop displays, and billboards changed. Even the expensive news cameras were not spared with their screen being taken over.

Not taking my eyes off the rainbow I stuttered desperately “Are you up?”

“I am up and running.” Yes! 

“Hello America,” said the being in the middle of the semi-circle, nobody stood at his feet.

“I am Zeus or Jupiter, King of the gods of Mount Olympus. We are the founders of western civilisation; we follow the flame of the west around the world. Unfortunately, recent conflicts have caused the Mist protecting our world to disappear. We are declaring our presence to you in the aim of helping you cope with the new things visible to you. Our demigod children shall be available to contact and shall act as an intermediary between us.”

Here the rainbow zoomed in on the beings at the people’s feet, they were all humanoid in shape with extra features like dog ears or feathers. They were all dressed in Greek chiton’s with varying patterns, but one thing was definite they all looked uncomfortable with the attention.

“Sally Jackson will be able to inform the government how to establish contact and she is to be treated with the utmost dignity.” At this statement, the person at the feet of the god to the left of Zeus looked up alarmed.

“Brother.” Said the god draped in green gripping a trident tightly in his right hand.

“Peace Poseidon, it is necessary.” Turning back to the rainbow Zeus continued “Two envoys one from the Greek camp and one from the Roman camp shall open negotiations, it is their decision whether they negotiate together or separately. Now I call on the demigods to state their names and parentage, these are the demigods from the Greek camp that shall be the leaders of negotiations.” He thundered to a holt.

Standing up Zeus stepped forward shrinking to a tall adult’s height and walked forward to stand in the centre of the room. The other 13 gods also stood up and joined him, followed by the demigods.

“Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis shall be entering negotiations with Camp Half-Blood.” At his call, a girl with spiky black hair in a shorter chiton stepped forward swathed in silver and orange.

“Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades shall be the ambassador of Camp-Half Blood.” With a start, the pale lad dressed in black looked up in surprise.

“Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon is the leader of Camp Half-Blood.” With a sigh, the boy draped in Blue hoped forward. 

“For the Roman camp, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano Daughter of Bellona and Frank Zhang Son of Mars in their positions as Praetors of New Rome shall lead negotiations.”  
“This is the will of the gods, Camp Half-Blood and New Rome shall be awaiting contact.”

With that final remark, the rainbow vanished with the clouds dispersing.

Moving in front of the camera I said,” Well that is that people of America, the Mountain in the sky is the fabled Mount Olympus home to the Greek gods. But more importantly who are these demigods and who is Sally Jackson? We shall continue reporting and get back to you shortly, this is Heather Wright for Bronx news.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
3rd Person – News cordoned area

At Heather’s statement, all the assembled reporters turned to face her, with a sickly smile a smart man in a suit approached them both.

“Tom Grisse CNN we will pay handsomely for any footage that you have on that announcement, we shall out price any competition,” He said with a pointed look around the assembled presenters.

“Now see here Tom you got the story last time; I believe the agreement from the Harbour fiasco was that ABC would get the next buy out.” Called an outraged voice.

“Oh really, Mike I don’t quite remember that” Tom stated snidely.

In the uproar that followed Heather and John snuck out of the crowd of boisterous reporters and out of the enclosure.

Looking at each other John said, “Now all we need to do is talk to Ms Jackson first and we shall have the whole story.”

“Did you just say Jackson, oh I know where she is nasty neighbour loud noises at the most irregular hours, crying can almost permanently be heard through the walls.”

Spinning around John and Heather looked at the old lady huddled over her walking stick behind them.

“Do you know where Ms Jackson is then mam?” Politely asked John.

Answering she wrote the address on a slip of paper Heather provided, “I want you to get there first, don’t let those big companies bully you this is your chance.” She said with a surprisingly strong push she urged the two stunned reporters down the street towards an awaiting taxi.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mt. Olympus 

As soon as the rainbow had vanished Percy whirled around to Zeus and yelled, “Why did you do that? The government are not going to treat her with ‘utmost dignity’. She deserves better than this!” 

“It was necessary!” thundered Zeus.

“Really brother, because it doesn’t seem necessary from where I am sitting.” Responded Poseidon.

“Before we start to fight isn’t it best for someone to tell Sally that she is the contact for the Demigods?” suggested Hestia.

Striding forward Percy summoned a fine mist forming a rainbow he called, “O Fleecy do me a solid show Sally Jackson upper east side Manhattan.”


	4. 4. Sally is amazing and is Apollo all right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally gets bombarded with questions and is Apollo all right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> This is not a long chapter but will get things moving along faster, as expected I have hit a roadblock deciding how many demigods are in camp half-blood.
> 
> So I am just going to go with what my gut says, don't worry you have plenty of chapters to go before the roadblock.
> 
> Thank you to everyone reading this story, enjoy.

Sally Jackson – Apartment New York

I was busy cooking in the kitchen when a knock sounded on the front door. Looking at the clock I wondered who it was at the door, my publisher was not due for another month and I was meant to be going to him. Turning off the hob I went to the door, carefully I avoided the peephole putting both chains on the door I asked loudly.

“Who is it, state your purpose?” 

Now, this might seem over-cautious but with a demigod as a child being cautions rubs off on you.

“John and Heather Wright from Bronx News, we just want to ask you some questions about your son Percy?” called back a muffled voice.

Unless the Empousai had moved on from cheerleaders and were now hiding as News reporters, a male one at that, it is probably safe to open the front door.

Opening the door slightly I saw a young woman in her late 20’s and a similarly aged man with a bulky camera over his shoulder standing on my welcome mat. 

“What do you want with Percy.” I asked, the chains still on the door, “He is has done nothing wrong.”

“We only want to ask you some questions about the announcement today.” This pipped my interest, maybe this announcement was what Nico was referring to earlier.

Opening the door, I directed them into the living room “Please take a seat, do you want a drink?”

Receiving there replies I hurriedly went into the kitchen and made them two black cups of coffee, walking back into the living room I saw the man set up his camera facing the sofa and the woman admiring the photographs of a young Percy playing in the sea.

“So then what can I do to help you.” I asked politely setting down their coffee cups on the coffee table. “Why do you want to know about my Percy?”

“Ms Jackson,” asked Heather “Do you mind if we record this interview.”

“That depends on what your answer to my question is?” I answered back.

“Did you see the message in the rainbow?” seeing my blank look she continued, “The message was from the Greek gods announcing their presence to the world.”

She stopped looking at me as if I should be exclaiming in disbelief.

“Is that so…” I prompted, “What else did they say?”

“They announced that you were to be the initial contact between the government and the two demigod camps.”

Snorting, I thought how typical of the gods to volunteer you for something without telling you themselves.

“Go on then, ask away if the gods have commanded me to speak what am I a mere mortal meant to do about it.”

I directed Heather towards the sofa whilst I went into the kitchen to grab John a chair, taking the other seat on the sofa I turned towards Heather and smiled at her nervous look.

“This is Heather Wright for Bronx News; I am speaking to Sally Jackson about the Greek gods.”

“How did you first find out about the Greek Gods?” 

“That is an interesting question Heather because you see the answer is not as easy as that…” Looking towards a picture of Percy playing in the waves at the cabin on Montauk. “I am a clear-sighted mortal meaning that I can see through the mist, all through my life I have seen things that shouldn’t off been possible! I never realised there were the creatures from Ancient Greece, I didn’t realise until I first saw Percy’s father. He walked right out of the sea, not wet and nobody noticed! I didn’t believe it but nobody else on the beach noticed.”

“What sort of odd things had you spotted before?”

“Harpies and hellhounds are the most common monsters that I have seen, they are the ones that try to blend into everyday life.”

“Monsters?”

“Yes, they attack demigods and other mythical beings, hunt them down because of their scent they are the opposite of the divine world.”

“What does demigod mean?”

“A Demigod is a half-mortal half god and they rarely live to old age.”

“Is that because of the monsters?”

“Yes the only safe place for demigods where the monsters can’t smell them is camp, demigods of minor gods and some Olympians don’t have a strong enough smell to attract monsters but for others, it is a death sentence to leave camp.”

“How do you know so much about all of this?”

“As soon as I realised who I had a child with I started to research, I was lucky he was truthful with me and told me who he was, which is more than most people get. He warned me of what would happen, the monsters that would chase us and the danger that we would be in. That is when he told me of the Camp for half-bloods on the west coast, he told me that this is the only place where Percy would be safe.”

“Who was he?” hesitantly asked Heather.

“The god of the seas,” I murmured.

“Poseidon?” Asked Heather.

Nodding I replied, “Yes but this is the first lesson about the world of Greek myths, names have power be careful who you speak of because you might find them knocking on your door.”

“Why did he tell you all of this?” asked Heather.

“The Ancient Laws of Olympus prevent the gods from having any contact with their children so as soon as I was with child, Percy’s father had to go. It was worse for him of course …” I continued explaining the oath the three eldest gods made to not sire any more children, I made sure to leave out the bit about the second world war.

Before I could continue, I noticed a rainbow forming in the centre of the room interrupting Heather I said, “It looks like we can speak to Percy ourselves.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Percy – Mt Olympus

“Mom!” I say startled seeing her sitting calmly talking to reporters on the sofa in our apartment.

“Percy dear, I hope you are calling to talk about this whole message in a rainbow business.” She replied pointedly looking behind me at the gods.

Hearing a gasp, I looked to the other person on the sofa, it was a lady with a microphone in hand.

“Please put down the camera Mr Wright, you shall get your exclusive in a minute.” Calmly stated Apollo.

“Wh…what is going on here?” Stuttered Mrs Wright.

“Heather, these are the Greek Gods. They reside in the mountain in the sky, this rainbow is from Isis the goddess of rainbows and messages. She allows gods, demigods and nature spirits to communicate through rainbows.” Explained Sally.

“However nice that explanation was we don’t have time for that! Sally, the king of the gods decided that you should be the first contact point to begin negotiations on the new situation. You need to decide what you want to do because despite Zeus laudably asking for you to be treated with dignity there is a chance that that won’t happen.” Hurried Poseidon.

“What do you want me to do then?”

“Go somewhere for a while just to get the first meeting over with and then your job is done. Head to Montauk because then I can protect you.”

“Montauk, yes I suppose it would be perfect, close to camp without endangering its location.” Agreed Sally.

“Leave your phone number for the mortals and then go to Montauk.” Finished Zeus. 

“What information do you wish me to pass?”

“Pass on the camps phone numbers and general locations. If they ask for more precise information tell them it is up to the camp leaders to reveal that information.”

“I understand, let me pack and contact Paul.”

“You know that not many people will actually know about the message, none of the major news crews got a recording.” Interrupted Mr Wright.

“It shouldn’t matter as everyone will have seen the message on the screens, anyway I reckon that you shall have a recording on that camera?” said Hephaestus looking at John’s camera.

“Yes sir, I managed to get a recording.”

“Well, I think it is time for my proposition to you to be made.” Stated Apollo stepping forward.

“Apollo now is not the time to arrange dates!” Exclaimed Demeter.

“I am not! Let me finish speaking and you can make any interruptions then.” He replied in irritation glaring at the demigods who had laughed at Demeter explanation, “Mr Wright I would like to invite you and your wife to film a documentary about the way of life in the demigods camp. We would like you to show America that these are just kids.”


	5. 5. Reporters and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Heather and John take up Apollo's offer of visiting Camp Half-Blood.
> 
> What will Sally do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting closer to Camp Half-Blood now!
> 
> Thank you to everyone that is reading this.
> 
> This one is a bit longer...
> 
> Enjoy.

Looking at the two people that passed unobtrusively out of an apartment building and straight into a waiting cab you would not be able to tell the earth-shattering events that had just occurred. Or the opportunity that they had just been presented with.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Heather – Bronx News Office

Standing outside the head office I had no idea how I was going to explain to Phil exactly what we had been doing today instead of gathering some new stock footage of New York. How do you explain being offered exclusive coverage of a political event from the inside?

John squeezed my hand and pushed open the door, he is right we need to get a move on, we have 2 hours to convince Phil it is a good idea and to pack. Climbing the stairs, I waved at Mark the secretary before we could enter the office he called out, “Look out you two he is not happy at all.”

Looking at each other John knocked on Phil’s door.

“What the hell do you think that you two have been doing!” Yelled Phil as we walked into his office.

Phil is a middle-aged, balding man and stressed. He is the owner and editor of Bronx News an independent news outlet. 

“Well where have you been, and it better be good!” he asked us again as we moved further into his office.

“Did you see the message in the rainbow, Phil.” Asked John.

“Yes, it was just some hoax, well get on with it I don’t have all day.”

Moving towards the computer on the table John plugged in his camera.

“Watch this Phil.”

Looking back through the footage of the day’s events, I could not believe it myself. No matter what Phil said we were going to take the gods offer. Who would not?

“No one else has this footage, Phil!” I said as the clip came to the end. “We have an interview with Sally Jackson as well, the first contact mentioned in the speech.”

Slumping back in his chair Phil just looked at the screen amazed. 

“I can’t believe I am saying this but well-done guys.” Shaking his head, he pressed the buzzer on his desk, “You have actually done something right for once.”

A knock sounded on the door before the door opened a crack, “Yes sir?” asked Mark.

“Call a team meeting immediately we are changing the programming for the next broadcast.”

“Yes sir!” Mark said hurrying out of the office.

Stepping forward I thought now or never. “There is more Phil. Whilst we were interviewing Ms Jackson the gods called to brief her.”

“Yes, go on.” He said looking back up at us.

“They offered us the opportunity to film inside one of the demigod camps. We said that we would have to ask you.” The last bit was a lie but best to show some restraint here.

“Why would they want that?” he muttered under his brief.

“They wanted to show the world that they are just kids who have lived hard lives and aren’t a threat to us,” John added.

“What do you have to do to accept?”

“Just turn up at Ms Jackson’s apartment at 3 o’clock.” I continued, “They did warn us though that if it turned sour, we would be stuck inside the camp.”

“Are you still willing to go?” 

“Yes Sir, we would love to go,” John answered.

“Right then that is settled, we shall do it. It is about time that we get the exclusive.”

Sitting down at the conference table we began to plan as everyone else gathered around us preparing for this our one chance at success.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sally Jackson – 13:30 pm New York apartment 

“Are you sure about letting a reporter into the camp, that is pretty serious,” Asked Athena.

“She asks a good question Apollo, why are we inviting the reporters into Camp Half-Blood?” asked Demeter “aren’t we meant to be protecting our kids?”

“We will be this way we can show to the world that the kids are being trained to fight monsters and at the end of the day are just kids. To show that our weapons don’t affect mortals will be a key negation point.”

“Yes, but surely it just shows the camps weaknesses as well, we don’t want that.”

“This is important if this does turn out into fighting we need a way to get to the negation table, what do you think the opinion of the population will be when it is revealed that good old Uncle Sam is fighting against 15-year-olds!”

“You make a point, but it can’t be relied upon. The camps need to make provisions to defend themselves from mortals.” Muttered Athena, “perhaps this could also help to show how life won’t change now that we are revealed it might help to show how they live a regular life otherwise.”

“But …” Argued Demeter

“It is settled” interrupted Zeus, “Ms Jackson drop the reporters off at Half-Blood hill this afternoon we shall inform Chiron of there impending arrival.”

With that closing statement the rainbow disappeared, right then I suppose I had better get packing then.

With barley a though to the cooling drinks left on the coffee table I made my way to the bedroom to pack for an extended trip.

Passing the phone on the side I thought, what about Paul?

They did not expressly forbid his involvement…. 

Picking up the phone I made the call, let us leave it up to his choice.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Heather – 16:00 pm – Paul’s Car

We only just made it to Sally’s apartment in time for the lift to the camp. Paul was driving with Sally in the passenger seat with me and John on the backseat. The idea was that they would drop us off at Camp Half-Blood and then carry on to Montauk. 

Looking around the cramped Prius I noticed the hoof-shaped dents in the roof, exchanging a look with John I asked Paul, "Why are there horse-shoe marks in the roof?”

Sally and Paul burst out laughing.

“Oh, that was a good one, it was before it all got bad, the last bit of normal you could say. Percy had borrowed my car to go on a trip but whilst he was away a friend came to collect him to take part in the first attack. Unfortunately, the collection team landed on the roof of my car,” Responded Paul.

“The first war?” I asked unbelievingly.

“Yes, Percy has gone through two uprisings with multiple battles. Ever since his 12th birthday, it has been non-stop for him.” Continued Sally with a melancholy look on her face.

“Do you know what it is like at camp?” John asked.

“Not really only what Percy and his cousins have said… It is a safe-haven that is designed to train demigods how to live in the real world, to give them the skills to stay safe.” Replied Sally shrugging her shoulders. “The Romans do it differently of course but ignore them, for now, it is a touchy subject for everyone at camp. Just be yourselves at camp and don’t get in the middle of any arguments they can get interesting.”

For the rest of the way to the camp, Sally told us stories of the many times demigods have knocked on her door to the time a hellhound filled her apartment breaking all her furniture. 

To be honest, I was rather blown away with all of this it is a lot to take in and I know we have not seen the worst of it. I dread to think of what welcome we shall receive at camp. I suppose you could say we are experiencing culture shock but without travelling half-way around the world.

The sky was beginning to get dark as we pulled off on to a farm road passing a broken strawberry farm sign. 

Seeing the sign Sally turned around to look at us, “Remember these kids have just come out of a war they will be extremely distrustful of you, there are mixed emotions regarding the gods.”

“Here Sally,” asked Paul slowing down to allow Sally to give him instructions of where to drop us off.

Getting out of the car with our luggage I looked around, it is just an empty field with a hill in the background.

“Sally, where are we?” John asked cautiously, I did not blame him it is getting dark and we are being left in the middle of nowhere.

“Don’t worry can you see that hill over there with the big pine on the top?” Sally said getting out of the car herself. Turning back to Paul she said, “Do you mind waiting here, I shall take them up to the boundary.”

With a wave of his hand, we went up the slope through the long grass towards the large pine at the top of the hill. At the base of the tree, there was a shape, it was flickering in the dark night, one minute it was a large snake and the next it was a dragon. With a sound like a pop, it settled on that of a dragon curled around the base of the tree. On one of the lower branches hung a fleece, a golden fleece that was flickering in the darkness.

“I can’t go any further.” Said Sally forlornly looking ahead down the hill.

Looking at each other we look back at Sally and I said, “Sally there is nothing there!”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
3rd Person – Half-Blood Hill

Before Sally had the chance to answer a humph was heard in the distance on the other side of the tree.

“Well that is not a bad thing Ms…,” said a young man hopping up the hill towards the group.

“Heather Wright and John Wright, Apollo sent us,” Heather said introducing herself.

“Ms Wright, the fact that you can't see anything is good it means that the barrier works, which is a good thing.” Said the man.

“Thank you for delivering them Mom, I shall take them into camp.” He said grasping Sally in a tight embrace.

“Look after yourself Mom.” He said waving at her as she slowly backed off down the hill.

“Goodbye Percy look after yourself.” With a final herculean effort, she turned around and ran off down the hill.

A couple of minutes later the Prius was seen turning around and heading back to the main road.

“Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, I Percy Jackson let Heather Wright and John Wright into Camp-Half Blood.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. 6. Family and the glade of remeberance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens and camp Half-Blood settles in some visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the butchering of New York geography and the mess of military ranks, I have tried to make it accurate but if anyone sees any errors please say something.
> 
> This is a long one to make up for the problems I am having with the next one, my muse is being stubborn about the military side of things... will have to wait and see when the next update is...
> 
> I don't know what is going on with the formatting... I think it has a mind of its own and won't let me adjust it...

**Nico – 2nd June 5.00 am – Canoe Lake**

With a yawn, I stamped my feet at the shores of the canoe lake as I heard someone approaching behind me.

The sun had yet to rise so there was still plenty of shadows to hide it was the harpies coming around for a final check.

With a smooth swing, I drew my sword and blocked the incoming strike. “Good Morning to you to pinecone face.” I said with a grunt, “Is this how you always greet people in the morning.”

Stepping back Thalia shrugged her shoulders and said, “No, only annoying younger cousins.”

“Well, it’s nice to see you too then,” I replied with a scowl, turning back to the water I stared into the lake.

“How long has he been down there,” Thalia asked seriously.

“All night.”

“He stopped picking up my iris messages.”

“I know he did the same to me.” I replied, sighing at the water as if it would give up its secrets “But he isn’t going to throw us off that easily is he.”

“No way, he will have a shock if he thinks it will be that easy to get rid of us.”

We just stood there silently waiting…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Paul – 7:00 am – Montauk**

The sunrise was breath-taking. There was no comparison possible to the mad dash of yesterday. The panicked phone call followed by the hurried excuses to work and the mad rush home to pack and then gone.

I stand by what we did though, yes, I might have lost my job, but for once in my life, I have the chance to protect and support my stepson, no son. He is my son because I was the one that was there to support him through the heartbreak of being told that no one would ever want him, of being shunned for being ‘too strong’. So no, I do not regret losing my job.

Poseidon is right at least that out here with the sea on either side of us he can protect us from the mess that they have created. Do I fear what the government shall do?  
Yes, I think that you would have to be naïve to not be worried. History is full of people fighting over power. Heck people are still prejudiced against skin colour. We can only wait.

We have made all the preparations to be contacted leaving our phone number in the flat in case anyone looks there first. We are as prepared as we can be.  
Turning around I re-entered the cabin to see my darling wife asleep in the bed. All the stress could not have been good for either of them. We suspected four months ago but we put it off (I know we were reckless). Until last month Sally started to feel sick. The doctor suspects that Sally is five months along with the bump just becoming visible. We have not told Percy we did not want to push him away.

I have been taking self-defence lessons and Nico has been helping me see through the mist. We just do not want to lose Percy because he feels like he must protect us.  
With a sigh, I moved into the cabin and checked that Sally’s phone was charged.

Why did all of this have to happen now!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Heather – 7:00 am – Camp Half-Blood**

We were awoken the next morning to a horn being blown on the porch below our room. When we arrived last night, we were bustled into a large blue house at the base of the hill showed our room and told not to come out until we were collected in the morning.

We could not see much but what we did see was amazing. As soon as Percy had formally welcomed us the scenery changed like it was melting away. We could see a valley winding its way into the distance with a fire pit in the centre surrounded by strange buildings, some glowing some with auroras about them. At the base of the valley sat Long Island Sound glittering under the moon.

“What do we do now?” John asked groggily.

“We wait I suppose,” I replied eager to get going and explore this new place.

Getting ready for the day I decided to go semi-casual to be comfortable but to also fit in more with our surroundings. Whilst putting on my shoes I looked out of the window.

“John, grab your camera, look at this.” I burst out.

“What is it?”

“Look…”

In the distance the campers were lining up out of the clustered cabins and slowly winding their way into an open-air pavilion, it must be the dining hall, with the sun rising in the background.

Perfect. We had a view all the way down the valley to the sea, the view we had got glimpses of last night was now revealed to us in all its glory. The basketball courts, fire pit, cabin’s, and Long Island Sound far in the distance.

If it were not for the horses with wings, glowing buildings, campers wearing bronze armour it would be your usual summer camp!

“What are you looking at?” said a young voice behind us. The door into our room was open and in it stood a young boy with his head cocked to the side like an owl.

“Hello, are you hear to take us to breakfast?” John asked stepping away from the window to grab his other camera.

“Well I suppose I could do?” he said bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet.

“If you weren’t taking us to breakfast what were you doing here?”

“Oh, I heard some noises and thought I would have a look you see; these rooms are normally empty.”

“Curiosity kills the cat, Tim. What are you doing in the Big House when breakfast has been called?” Asked a new voice walking up the corridor.

“Clarisse… um I could ask you the same thing,” He stuttered back spinning around.

With a shake of her head the new burly girl ruffled Tim’s hair and pulled him out of our room.

Stepping forward I offered Clarisse my hand, “Hello, I am Heather, and this is John are you here to collect us?”

After a minute pause where I got the feeling that Clarisse was seizing us up, she nodded her head.

“Yay follow me, there hasn’t been anybody new here for ages… well since the Romans left, but they weren’t nice!” Said Tim bouncing forward to grab my hand and pull me out of the room.

With a laugh, we flew down the corridor narrowly avoiding the wall.

“Timothy!!!” Yelled Clarisse behind us as we went hurtling down the stairs.

Bursting out of the Big House and onto the veranda, Tim stopped suddenly in front of me sending the both of us rolling off the porch.

Hearing a suppressed laugh behind us I picked myself up and looked back at John with the camera on his shoulder and an angry Clarisse at his side.

“Tim what do you think that you are doing!” She yelled storming forward.

Tim just continued to giggle.

With a shake of her head, Clarisse lifted him up easily and said, “If you don’t want to wash up again you had better put the brakes on kiddo.”

John came up behind me smiling as he turned his camera to pan around the valley.

“Come on this way we are already running late.” Hurried Clarisse.

Tim, completely forgetting about the warning went off sprinting down the hill towards the dining pavilion.

The building had no roof just stone pillars and long tables huddled together. At the front of the room there stood a stage with a table atop it. In front of the stage, there was a line of braziers.

The interesting thing was that at each table the campers looked eerily similar, one table had kids with blonde hair the other had tall gangly kids, one even had all the kids asleep on the table. Squinting the outline of the kids shimmered but nothing outward seemed off about them, they are just ordinary kids surely.

As soon as the first table noticed us the hall went quiet. Walking forward Clarisse showed us to the front where we were directed up on to the top table. Nobody else was there now.

Clarisse directed us to take a seat before she said: “Chiron, the camp director shall arrive in a minute, we shall eat after he arrives.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chiron – 8:00 am – Camp Half-Blood**

I was running late on my way to the dining pavilion as Mr D had been given further instructions to pass on regarding the reporters that we are to host. Apparently, Bronx news had shown the footage on their broadcast last night and sold it to other news agencies as well. Sally has not been contacted yet, but they are expecting something in the next 2 days.

With a shake of my head, I galloped down from the big house pointedly ignoring the skid marks in the grass caused by over-eager children of Athena this morning.

“Good morning everyone sorry for being late,” I called out as I entered the pavilion and made my way to the head table pleased to see the reporters already settled. “As you are all aware the gods made the announcement yesterday. Apollo has invited these two reporters into camp to give the outside world a view of what it is like in Camp Half-Blood. I am sure that you are all already aware of your jobs, but the reporters shall be paired up with campers and shown around camp. Any questions?”

“How long will they be here?” asked a voice near the Hermes table.

“They shall be here for at least a week and then we shall see how it goes.”

“What shall they do? Who shall they be with?” Questioned Malcolm, “We don’t want our defences to be compromised in a worst-case scenario.”

“You make it sound like they are definitely going to attack us,” laughed Drew.

The nervous laugh that the veterans gave out among the gusto of the newer campers said it all. You cannot blame them for being a bit bitter after the past three years that they have survived.

“They shall be assigned to cabins and will be with the cabin that specialises in that task. Starting with Ares in the Colosseum.” I said looking at the two reporters, “Why don’t you introduce yourself?”

“Hello everyone my name is John and I am a cameraman for Bronx news and this is my wife Heather who is a reporter, we shall try to be as discrete as possible and if you don’t feel comfortable being filmed just say and we shall work around it.”

“Now then on to more important matters a counsellor meeting is being called for after breakfast, the masters' archery class at noon has been moved to tomorrow, other than that have a good day,” I concluded.

Turning to the reporters at my said, “Hello, my name is Chiron I am the trainer for this camp.”

“It is nice to meet you; I am sorry Chiron but… may I ask how you fit into Greek mythology.” Nervously asked Heather.

I laughed.

“Well that is a new way to ask, I am a centaur that was rewarded for my deeds in ancient times by being made immortal to train future heroes here at Camp half-blood.”  
“Now then might I suggest thinking of what you want for breakfast and I do believe Apollo will be expecting a thank you.”

Looking at their bewildered faces I pointed to my plate that was empty, thinking of a lovely bowl of porridge it appeared.

“Wow okay then, I suppose the cups are the same,” asked Heather.

“That is correct, now then to thank Apollo you can use this flame here.” I continued pointing to the brazier next to the table.

“What are you meant to do?” queried Heather confused, “Surely they don’t like burnt food.”

“Apparently they do, you quickly learn to not ask questions of the gods.” Tipping half of my porridge into the brazier I called out, “To the gods.”

They repeated the process after me saying Apollo. A flash of light was momentarily seen over the brazier after each offering.

“There we go all done, now then I have to handle the counsellor meeting, I shall bring you to one later in the week, but in the meantime, you shall be with the Ares Cabin today. Don’t be alarmed by the swords oh and have a go if you want to, you won’t be able to get hurt.” Ticking of everything from my mental checklist I moved away from the table having finished my porridge in two gulps. “Any questions don’t be afraid to ask and if you need me, I shall be at the Big House.”

I left the table heading towards the Hermes cabin first, “Chris do you mind looking for Percy, Nico and Thalia please and tell them of the meeting please?” I asked

“Of course, Chiron I shall go now,” Chris replied getting up from the bench.

“Thank you,” Moving on I could feel my worry build for the three of them, they have all lost too much.

“Clarisse choose one of your siblings to guide the reporters to the Colosseum, set them some drills to begin with whilst you are at the meeting. I shall have Jake look at providing some swords for the reporters.”

“Yes Chiron, are the reporters to take part then?” answered Clarisse smartly, “I shall tell Mark to collect them he shall be in charge whilst I am at the meeting.”

“Good,” I said leaving Clarisse to her arrangements.

Looking around I spotted Jake one last call to make and then we could get this day started properly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Nico – 8.00 am – Canoe Lake**

“He isn’t there anymore is he,” Thalia stated abruptly.

“I know. I was waiting to see if he would return by himself.” Turning around I walked away from the shore of the lake and towards the beginnings of the forest at the edge of the lake. “So much for breakfast.”

“I am not going to enjoy this am I,” Thalia said as I took a hold of her arm as we melted into the shadows.

We reappeared in a forest glade just down the creek from the Canoe lake that is surrounded by steep cliffs with no visible route in. A small pool is in the centre of the glade that is fed by the gentle waterfall from the top of one of the overhanging cliffs. In the centre of the glade, there were beautiful statues, one for each demigod lost in conflicts whether from the wars or just in general.

Impressively Thalia did not throw upon arrival. Are presence being unnoticed by the figure knelt in front of the central statue.

Annabeth had her knife at her side and Daedalus laptop in her hands, it was so lifelike that you would believe that she was real.

At her feet flowers, photographs and cards were laid out, this grove was created by Annabeth following the first battle of the Titan war. All our heroes from both sides of the war are given a statue here.

Walking forward through the tall grass Thalia knelt at Percy’s side. Standing back, I let them have their moment as I focused on Bianca’s statue. The plaque at the base of the statue reads:

_Bianca di Angelo_  
_Daughter of Hades_  
_Hunter of Artemis_  
_A loving sister and honourable fighter._

She would like the statue if not the words written there. How do you choose the words to remember a loved one by, how can you summarise all your feelings into a few words?

Waving my hand a black tulip appeared at the base of the statue.

  
Sighing I stepped back, this place was not healthy, it was too perfect you could waste away here morning your loved ones.

  
Walking over to Percy I carefully placed my hand on his quivering shoulder.

  
“Come on Percy, she wants you to be happy to live your life you can’t do that here.”

  
Raising her head Thalia joined in, “Come with us Percy, you have got us.”

  
“How can I help camp when I am not right myself, how do I protect camp when it no longer feels like home?”

  
“You can help camp by being yourself, we are here for you, everyone is here to support each other. We shall support you, remember the gods said it themselves the three of us are here to lead the camp through this.” I said passionately.

  
Seeing the disbelieving look on Percy’s face I turned to Thalia and asked, “When I was running from camp what did you say to me?”

  
“Camp is family we are all here to support each other, we might not know exactly what each other has been through but we can damn right support each other.” Thalia replied immediately.

  
“Exactly and the only way to do that is to trust each other. Please Percy let us help you.”

  
“I am being rather hypocritical aren’t I.” He said laughing self depreciatingly.

  
“That does not matter, you are you and that is all that matters. You can do this; we are all family here.”

  
“One big happy family.” He muttered sarcastically.

  
“There you go you are getting the idea, Kelp Head.”

  
With a tug, we pulled him back upright.

  
“So then does anybody have any ideas on how we are going to bring about peace and prevent another war.” Asked Percy brightly.

  
We shared a look and burst out laughing just as the sun broke through the trees illuminating the Camp Half-Blood flag flying from the top of the memorial.

  
Here we go again.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **Chris – Camp Half-Blood**

  
How is it possible to lose three of the most powerful demigods!

  
How is it?

  
They are not in their cabins, the armoury, the forge, nobody is hanging onto the climbing wall for dear life. I have checked the beech, half-blood hill, the strawberry fields. Everywhere.

  
I cannot find them anywhere.

  
I have been looking for half an hour now and still no sign of them. Chiron was about to start off the activities and I still had not passed on the message!

  
With a sigh, I thought one more lap. I shall start at the beach and work my way around ending at the Big House.

  
It is a good thing I am a son of Hermes otherwise I would have no chance of finding them before the meeting. As I zoomed through the cabins, indignant voices yelled at me, whoops.

  
Approaching the beach, I saw three figures suddenly appear out of the forest. I could not believe it. They have been tucked away on the beach all this time.

  
“There you are,” I yelled at them as they dawdled down the beach. “Do you know how long I have been looking for you, Chiron has called a meeting at the big house, you had better hurry.”

  
“Sorry Chris, time ran away with us, thanks for the message,” Percy replied smiling sheepishly.

  
“As I say you had better hurry, I think the meeting is starting now!” I said as Thalia shoved Percy into Nico yelling “Race you.”

  
With a brief look at each other, they sprinted away chasing Thalia up the beach towards the big house.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **General Rogers – New York Empire State Building**

  
“Sir I have the report from the fighter pilots.” Called an officer hurrying towards the observation point on West 34th Street opposite the mountain in the sky.

  
“It is about time!” I gruffly snapped back taking the document from the nervous officer before he saluted and hurried off.

  
“Sir the Chief of Staff is on the phone for you.” Another officer yelled out from the command post further down the road.

  
Snapping my head up I ran towards the command tent and picked up the phone.

  
“Sir, what can I do for you?”

  
“General Rogers you men are being drafted into the search for the camps, hand over the position to General Smith who shall arrive no later than 1300 hours. Send a team with a Lt Colonel of your choice to the apartment of Ms Jackson-Blofis in upper east side Manhattan.”

  
“Yes Sir, who should they report their findings to?”

  
“It shall all be listed in your physical orders that General Smith shall pass across. In the meantime, station your men in Central Park and await further orders.”

  
“Yes Sir,” I replied hanging up the phone.

  
Stepping out of the command tent I surveyed the position. “Matthews, recall all off duty men to pack up our equipment, we are moving out at 1300 hours. Keys find Lt Colonel Walker and send him to the command post immediately.”


	7. 7. Meetings and Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharp swords and under 10's + Adults = Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!
> 
> This is a long one.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Chiron – 10:00 am - Game Room **

“It is nice of you to join us,” I said in greeting to the out of breath trio as they thundered into the games room.

“Sorry Chiron we got distracted,” responded Thalia grinning.

“Well, at least you are here now.” I said as they took their seats around the pool table.

“Right then I am sure you all know why we have gathered, does anybody have any ideas on how to move forward.” I said, opening the floor to the counsellors.

“First thing first I suppose is defending the camp. Do we know how strong the barrier is?” Asked Clarisse.

“When the reporters arrived, they didn’t know that camp was there, they couldn’t see anything either, until I formally let them in.” Percy contributed.

“The mist is still strong enough to hide our features as well, I don’t think they have spotted them yet,” added Will.

“So then let us assume it will provide limited protection but still don’t trust it entirely.” Inputted Malcolm.

“Right then in that case we shall prepare defences along the ridge of half-blood hill and down the bank.” Decided Clarisse.

“What other areas do you think need defending?” asked Katie

“I think we need to consider the forest and the sea definitely.” Continued Malcolm.

Suddenly a ringing sound was heard through the house.

“Continue without me.” I said before rolling out of the room in my wheelchair.

Entering my office, I shut the bronze covered door and picked up the phone.

“Ah Sally, is everything all right?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Percy – 10:30 am – Games Room**

“The satyrs and dryads have said that they don’t mind handling the forest.” Grover said, having arrived at camp late last night to join the defences.

“What if we helped make the vegetation thicker around the outside of the forest?” Suggested Katie.

“Yes, that is a good idea…” hummed Clarisse obviously thinking, “Thalia have you any preferences for what the hunters do?”

“I was thinking that we could be fluid and act as long-range reinforcement when needed. This way we could support wherever needs it the most.”

“Yes, that way if the forest is appearing a weak spot you could move in to help in whatever capacity.” Agreed Malcolm.

“It might be a good idea to station some hunters in the forest permanently just in case, in our training they would always tell us to try and deploy teams around the back of the target.” Clarisse suggested.

Of course, both Clarisse and Chris were about to be deployed with the army when this whole shebang went down.

“Right then that is agreed. Now then what about the beach?” called Malcolm with a pen in hand making notes on a map of camp.

“I will handle the beach; nothing will get into the bay. I shall see if I can get in contact with Tyson to see if dad could lend us some Cyclopes to guard the bay underwater.” I said knowing that the beach would be the least of our worries.

“What about the strawberry fields?” asked Connor, “Should we do something like the forest.”

“Yes, we need to protect the fields. I am not sure how though?” muttered Malcolm staring desperately at the map.

“What about food? If we can’t get out to sell the strawberries will we be okay?” asked Connor.

“We will have to ask Chiron exactly how it works, but either way it wouldn’t hurt to have an extra supply just in case.” I said, “Connor I am sure that you and Travis are up to the task either way.”

Seeing the smirks on their faces I added, “Legally where possible you two, we don’t need anything else hanging over our heads. If we had to, I could probably supply us from under the sea.”

“Of course, Percy what type of person do you think that we are, us thieves why Connor we should be offended!” said Travis waving his arms expressively.

“We shall have to make sure that we don’t spread ourselves to thin around the border, how many people do we have over 10 that are capable to fight if it comes to that.” I asked sitting forward in my chair.

“There are 19 hunters including myself.” Said Thalia

“Let’s see there are 5 in the Ares cabin, 10 in Apollo, 8 in Hermes, 4 in Athena, 6 in Hephaestus, 3 in Demeter, 5 in Aphrodite, 1 in Dionysus, 15 in the minor cabins, Nico and Percy.” Malcolm read out “So that is 59 overall.”

“Good, now about weapons?” I said looking across to Leo, “How much mortal metal do we have?”

“We have enough to do some basic arrow heads and maybe some swords, let me get back to you Percy?” Turning to Thalia he asked, “Will you be needing weapons as well?”

“We have a limited supply but anything you can give us would help.” Thalia said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Seeing the grim looks spreading around the table I stood up, “ Come on everyone, it shouldn’t come to that, camp is disguised into the modern world, we pay taxes and we contribute to the economy we are not freeloaders!” I said looking at Malcolm I asked, “What have you got for us for negotiations?”

“Well the land was given to us by George Washington son, you know the son of Athena he supposedly signed some documents to give the land to Camp, if we found this document it would help us immensely.”

Seeing his hesitant expression and everyone else’s looks I said, “But…” prompting him to continue.

“We don’t know where the document is stored!”

Right. Brilliant how typical can demigod life be I though hearing the resounding snorts from the table and the heavy sighs as everyone realised the same thing as me.

“A quest?” I asked hesitantly.

“I am not sure yet let us check once more and ask Chiron, but it probably is.” He said looking up from the table.

“If it is a quest, we shall sort it out don’t worry know just get everything we can done sorted, whilst showing the reporters the playful easy going camp.” Looking around the room I could see everyone nodding their heads.

“Does anybody have anything else to say?” Seeing everyone shaking their heads I nodded and said, “We had better get started then.”

With that everyone stood up and moved out the room, Clarisse marched over to Leo and Malcolm that were pouring over the map, whilst Grover and Katie left the room talking about all manner of poisonous and prickly plants.

Catching Thalia and Nico’s eye I moved out of the room towards the veranda, “Well what do you think?”

“It could be worse, hopefully we shall have enough time to prepare.” Said Thalia swinging on the roof supports.

“Hopefully, we won’t need any of it.” Both me and Thalia turned to Nico in amazement, “Well look who is a ball of sunshine today.”

Felling the glare of doom at my back I fled the porch towards the sea, felling happy despite the potential doom around the corner. Afterall this is normal for me.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Clarisse – 11:00 am – Camp Half Blood**

Standing in the entrance to the arena I watched as Mark drilled a handful of newbies in basic sword drills.

He was busy teaching them that footwork was as important as the blade in a fight. Forward. Swipe. Back out of range and repeat.

Looking around the stands there was not anyone watching, not surprising either campers were still streaming into camp from all over America, everyone will be very busy over the coming days and weeks.

Seeing the reporters huddled in a corner next to the water table I wandered over.

“You alright there.” I asked observing their nervous positions.

“Are they real swords?” asked Heather shooting worried looks at the kids drilling in the centre of the sand arena.

Snorting I said “They wouldn’t be much use otherwise! They shall be fine.”

“But those kids can’t be over 12 years old.” Continued Heather horrified at what she was seeing.

“They aren’t, all of those kids are on an intense day long training day. This is there first week at Camp so they are being drilled in the essentials so that they can somewhat defend themselves. They have all been claimed but to increase their survival chance they need training.” I said seriously turning back to look at the kids in the centre.

They are doing well as well, well two of them are, but that is expected they are my new siblings. Josh and Lyra aged 7 and 10 respectively, they had good form but were tiring already. The other kids were not doing so well at all making me wince at their poor form and drooping swords.

“I thought camp was a safe place for demigods?” questioned Heather bewildered.

“It is mostly, but think of it this way if you lived in a good neighbourhood would you take the lock off your front door?”

“No that would be unsafe.”

“Exactly, it would be complacent of us to believe we were safe so we train, it is not unheard of for monsters to break into camp and then of course there is the forest, but that is another matter entirely.”

“The forest…” Heather’s question was interrupted by a cry of pain from one of the newbies.

Mark had moved them onto sparring with each other, Lyra was sparring against a daughter of Nemesis who was cradling an injured forearm.

“Continue, I didn’t tell you that you could stop,” yelled Mark approaching the two girls.

“Sarah pick up your sword continue; in a real battle you won’t be able to stop for every slight scratch!” He continued yelling at the two girls.

Shaking my head, I turned back to the reporters muttering wimp under my breath.

“She needs medical help, why do you let them practise with sharp swords?” Questioned Heather rapid fire clearly concerned about the injury.

“It is a slight scratch that shall be healed in a minute, Mark is teaching them to focus through the pain, the quicker they get it the sooner she shall get medical help.” I said pointing to Will who was already approaching from the infirmary.

Seeing the look Heather passed to John I waved Will over to us.

“What’s up Clarisse.”

“Can you explain to them why we are letting Lyra and Sarah continue to spar? Before we appear sadistic to the world.” I asked exasperated.

“Sure, will do.” He said brightly turning to the reporters he continued, “Hello my name is Will son of Apollo, I am the head counsellor of the Apollo cabin and in charge of the infirmary at camp. Just fire any questions you have got at me.”

“That girl has her arm cut open and no medical attention is being provided is that not a dereliction of duty, by not protecting them from injury.”

That reporter does not pull any punches.

“As one of our parents are Gods, we have higher stamina when trained, it is important that the new campers understand that.” He replied quickly not showing any visible reaction to Heathers words. “When treated with Ambrosia and Nectar, godly food, there shall not be a scratch left behind. The wound is on the rear of the forearm where there are no significant blood vessels, it is too far from the wrist to suggest serious muscle damage, she will be fine once she eats half a square of ambrosia.”

“But…” a high-pitched scream echoed through camp as somebody fell off the climbing wall in the distance.

“I am afraid it looks like I have a real patient to deal with.” Nodding his head at me Will left running towards the climbing wall, calling for a stretcher as he went.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heather – Camp Half-Blood**

I cannot believe what I am seeing.

They are letting children fight each other with real swords! Even worse is the fact that a girl is injured in front of us, but they are still being forced to fight. Shaking my head, I looked towards where the medic, a teenager no older than 16 by my reckoning, had run off. This is not safe.

Hearing the call for a break I followed Clarisse over to the injured child.

“Well done you did well,” said Clarisse handing the girl a square of golden cake? It must be that Ambrosia stuff.

Once the girl, Sarah I think her name was, had eaten the brownie I moved forward intent on asking the girl some questions.

“Hello, my name is Heather, do you mind if I ask you some questions? Do you have a guardian that we can talk to as well?”

“I shall talk to you, what do you mean about a guardian?” Sarah responded with bleary eyes cradling her arm to her chest.

“Who is your responsible adult?” I asked back. Ignoring Clarisse who was muttering under her breath.

Seeing her continued confusion, I looked pointedly at Clarisse.

“Chiron has given you permission to speak to anyone that wants to speak to you, she said yes so just ask your questions.” Snapped Clarisse loudly.

“Oh, okay then,” frowning I turned back to Sarah, I definitely have questions for Chiron later.

“Let us start simple then okay,” seeing Sarah nod I continued, “What is your name and how old are you?”

“My name is Sarah W… daughter of Nemesis I was 9 last week.”

“When did you arrive Sarah and what do you think of Camp?”

“Camp is brilliant we get lovely food; everyone is really nice, and I have really big cabin all to myself. River rescued me from this really scary monster that invaded my birthday party at the weekend and brought me to camp.”

“Don’t you miss your parents Sarah?”

“My dad no, he was glad that I went away he even paid for our train tickets. Daddy said that I was an accident and shouldn’t off been born.” She simply said a watery smile still on her face.

Horrified at this blunt statement from such a sweet child I could not think of another question, looking down at her arm still cradled to her chest I asked, “Is that your first injury at camp?”

“Yes, I only arrived yesterday so I was too busy settling in to join in the activities. But this isn’t that bad Raychel is still in the infirmary from her injury.” Sarah continued matter-of-factly.

“What happened to Raychel?” I asked sitting down next to Sarah on the benches surrounding the Arena.

“We were at our first change over in Toledo, Ohio when River smelt another demigod and monsters. We found Raychel injured and hiding so we brought here with us to Camp.” Looking at her feet Sarah continued, “Raychel wouldn’t say what attacked her but it was bad she had a broken arm and she was bleeding.”

“Have you been to see her?” Watching how Sarah was gaining more colour by the second.

“Yes, she was complaining at not being let out, she has been claimed by Hermes so she was looking forward to meeting all her brothers and sisters.”

“Alright enough yipper-yapping back to training,” Called Mark stopping me asking my next question.

“Would you like to have a go?” Suddenly asked Clarisse, “You won’t be able to get hurt.”

“But that sword just cut Sarah she should be resting.”

“Look she is a demigod she is strong.” Said Clarisse pointing towards where Sarah was back to sparing with Lyra. “You won’t be hurt; mortals can’t be injured my celestial bronze. Hold out your hand and I shall show you.”

Nervously I looked back at John who nodded his head from behind his camera. I held out my hand.

I felt nothing, the blade just passed straight through my hand.

“What.”

I watched as the same blade drew blood when pressed into Clarisse’s arm.

“Okay why not?” I said putting my microphone down.

Walking out away from the edge of the arena I was struck again by how big the area was, two full sized basketball courts could have easily fit inside the sand covered area of the arena.

“Stand side on with your dominant leg forward, that’s it, hold your arm up and grasp the leather binding round the sword hilt,” said Clarisse moving me around until I was in the right position.

“Right now, I want you to step forward to this dummy and slash at the stomach area.”

I copied the kids next to me, it was hard work I had only been holding the sword for a couple of minutes, but my arms were burning. Repeating the move over again I could see why you would need to practise I was already exhausted.

“Good keep on going put more power into you swipe, aim lower down.”

Slowly I was getting into a clumsy rhythm, forward swipe step to the side back.

“Sloppy but okay for a mortal I suppose.” Said Clarisse looking to John that was focused on me carefully.

Taking deep breathes I gave the sword back to Clarisse, now I am not unfit but that was hard work. I do not know how those kids are still moving my arm feels like lead.

“What was it like?” Asked John focussing on my face.

“Hard work, the swords are really heavy, I found just holding the sword to be a workout let alone constantly moving.” I said between gasping for air, “I couldn’t of been doing that for 20 minutes and I am already exhausted but those kids have been at it for almost two hours with only one short break.”

Shaking my head, I looked around the arena, watching the 8 kids working hard moving between the dummies and sparing against each other. Through it all you could hear Mark yelling instructions loudly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sally – 12:00 pm – Montauk**

Holding onto Paul’s hand I wadded further out into the sea. Smiling back at him I laughed at his constipated expression. I know he is not like other Alpha’s that believe a pregnant Omega’s place is in the house, but he still gets agitated by my excursions into the great outdoors.

“Sally is this wise.” He finally asks.

Still laughing I pull him forward so that he is standing next to me waist deep in the waves.

“Look at the waves Paul.” I said pointing to the breaks that were splitting around us.

“Oh,” he said unintelligently.

Shaking my head at his bewilderment I explained, “He said that he would protect us.” Leaning forward I kissed Paul on the lips.

We stood there for a while just staring out to sea. I updated Chiron this morning, but we still have not heard anything. It is making me nervous all this waiting.

We would survive this because it is our chance to support our son. However, minor the role we will do it well.

Pulling on Paul’s hand I turned back to the beach as I was beginning to feel cold in the crashing surf. Getting changed out of my sodden clothes I checked my phone.

“Good Reyna has sent me the Romans contact information… Oh they won’t be negotiating with camp Half-Blood.”

Paul snorted behind me.

“What.”

“Did you really think that they would.” He said looking at me incredulously. “Reyna and Frank had to negotiate with the senate to calm down the situation from the attack on New Rome. It honestly dose not surprise me that Reyna has not managed to convince the senate to negotiate with Camp Half-Blood. That is if she even tried!”.

“I suppose I had hoped that they would put aside there internal conflicts for this.” I said looking down.

“I know love but give them time,” he said reaching forward to give me a hug. “Now I fancy a snack what do you think?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lt Colonel Walker – 12:00 pm – Sally Jackson’s apartment**

Signalling my men, we carefully walked around the corridor approaching Ms Jackson’s apartment. Keeping the neighbours in the apartment I signalled for the superintendent to open the door to the apartment.

With a couple of hand signals, we gathered around the door.

Knock. Knock.

Nothing.

Entering the apartment, we swept the rooms quickly realising that nobody was here.

They had left in a rush there were still two drinks -on the coffee table. Cold.

“Sir,” a call came from the kitchen area of the apartment. Entering the room, the solider passed me a note from the kitchen table it had a phone number on it.

“Right search the place, anything of interest photograph and collect.”

We had work to do.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. 8. Camera Action and Political games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reporters first day at camp and the pirate is getting involved...  
> Uh oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have included Fury because I couldn't seem to write the scene without him in it however he is going to have a very minor part...
> 
> I have changed the tags accordingly.

Paul – 15:00 pm – Montauk

  
We had just finished lunch when the phone rang. With a start, I dried my hands and passed the vibrating phone to Sally who was in a deck chair out the front of the cabin.

  
“Hello, this is Sally Jackson who is this please?”

  
“I see, I can pass you the contact information now,” continued Sally waving at me to get the piece of paper next to the kettle.

  
“Oh, okay then, Montauk lighthouse 12 pm tomorrow,” Sally said a frown forming on her face.

  
“No, I must insist.” Her expression was hardening by the minute.

  
“I am afraid that it is impossible for us to meet in the city. If you wish this information in person you shall have to come and get it yourself.” 

  
“12 pm tomorrow Mr Fury, good day.” Sally finished sharply.

  
Hanging up the phone she turned to look at me and said, “This is not good at all I need to speak to Chiron at once.”

  
“Is there anything I can do?” I asked nervously as Sally started to pace.

  
“Could you be a dear and put the kettle on.”

* * *

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SHEILD HQ – New York

  
“12 pm tomorrow Mr Fury good day.” A clipped female voice said through the speakerphone in the centre of the conference table. Three men were sat around the table with four files sitting in front of them a map of America covered the table with red dots and blue circles covering the map. Two men were in a military uniform whilst the third was in a black suit. 

  
“I don’t like this,” A young central intelligence official said, “They are only kids.” 

  
“No Mr Davies, at this point in time they are the newest threat to the United States of America!” Retorted Mr Fury, a tall man with an eye patch covering one eye standing suddenly he started to pace commandingly.

  
“Gentlemen we are all here for one reason and one reason alone to defend our country.” He continued signalling for the projector at the front of the room to be turned on.

  
“The so-called gods have revealed themselves saying that there are two hidden cities of there offspring. What I want to know is how despite all our technology we had no idea about these people before this announcement.”

  
Pointing to the screen he focused in on the stilled image of the demigods, “We have no records, nothing for some of the people and another two of them should be dead. How is that possible?”

  
“Before Thor came to Earth, we suspected that the Asgardians might exist. But in this case, we had nothing!” Looking around the room and seeing the hesitant faces he continued. “Our job is to determine if they are a threat to this country and to work out what they are, do not be fooled by them being kids.”

  
Walking to the front of the room he asked, “General Rogers what else did your scouting team find in the apartment?”

  
“Lt Colonel Walker’s team found the phone number used today and several interesting coins made of gold. Our scientists believe that they are drachmas. There were several weapons, spears, and swords, in a backroom made from a strange metal. The team struggled to pick them up as their hands went through the metal.”

  
“Have these weapons been collected,” interrupted Fury.

  
“Yes, they were gathered in a sack and delivered to the lab for further study,” continued General Rogers, “There was nothing else of note there.”

  
Knock. Knock. Knock.

  
The mahogany doors at the side of the conference room swung open allowing the Vice President of the United States to enter the room.

  
“Gentlemen, what is the plan.” He asked striding to the head of the table.

  
“Sir here is the updated file with all known intelligence about the people in the video. We have been unable to find any information on two of the demigods apart from the birth certificate of one, three of them were presumed dead or missing,” reported Mr Davies handing the thin file to the Vice President.

  
“This is all we have?” said the Vice President holding up the thin file unimpressed.

  
“We have made contact with Mrs Jackson-Blofis and have arranged to meet her tomorrow at noon at Montauk Lighthouse,” continued Mr Davies.

  
“We are no closer to finding the camps without Mrs Jackson–Blofis assistance,” added General Rogers.

  
“I see,” muttered the Vice president leafing through the file. Snapping his head up he asked, “What is your role here, Mr …”

  
“Fury sir, I am the director of S.H.E.L.D.” Fury said walking towards the Vice President and holding out his hand. “We are specialists in supernatural affairs like this.”

  
“Hopefully without the price tag attached to the alien invasion, hmmm,” He said looking pointedly at Fury. “A chief negotiator is being flown in from Washington to advise, the four of you shall head the negotiations, I shall be monitoring everything personally.”

  
Passing the file to an aide standing behind him. He turned back and said, “Gentlemen we must get this right.” 

  
Nodding his head, he left the room.

  
“General Rogers if you station your men around the lighthouse. Mr Davies shall accompany me to meet Mrs Jackson-Blofis,” ordered Fury.

  
“Sir meaning no disrespect but from the army’s standpoint I would like to send Lt Colonel Walker with you to the meeting.”

  
“I see no problem with that Fury,” added Mr Davies.

  
“Well then gentlemen see you at 1000 hours tomorrow,” concluded General Rogers standing up and picking his uniform hat up he left the room.

* * *

Throne Room - Mt. Olympus

  
“I hate waiting!” exclaimed Ares, “When can the fighting begin.”

  
“Haven’t you had enough blood in the last two years!” angrily retorted Athena, “I can’t believe that document didn’t make it into the hands of the camp before my son’s death.”

  
“Aye there is a prophecy about that but that is not important right now,” muttered Apollo.

  
“What is it Apollo?” Asked Zeus with a weary look on his face, “What are the mortals doing now.”

  
“They are being suspicious; I don’t like this Fury character. They are wanting a face to face meeting with Sally.” Putting his face in his hands he continued, “That is not the worst of it Sally’s pregnant.”

  
“POSEIDON,” roared Zeus angrily summoning his Master Bolt he swung around to face his startled brother.

  
“What,” Poseidon said bewildered obviously not hearing Apollo’s previous comments.

  
“Sally Jackson, the mother of your current demigod child is pregnant again!” Zeus stated sharply levelling his bolt at Poseidon.

  
“Wow there, I haven’t seen Sally in person since the end of the last war, it must be her husbands it isn’t mine!” Holding his hands up in a placating gesture Poseidon leaned back in his throne. “Even if it was mine, you can hardly talk brother of mine you fathered two children from the same mother!”

  
“Stop being silly, is it so hard to believe that some husbands are loyal to their wives.” Stated Hera annoyed at Zeus, “Poseidon there is no need to antagonise him.”

  
“Good now that we have determined that the foetus isn’t Fish breaths, what is your point Apollo.” Interrupted Athena before either Zeus or Poseidon could respond.

  
“Sally Jackson-Blofis is five months pregnant and we have just advertised her as an easy way to get information on the demigods.” Said Apollo seeing the blank looks he continued, “A five-month pregnant women is about to be meeting more than 8 trigger happy soldiers with no backup.”

  
“Does that mean there will be a fight?” asked Ares grinning madly.

* * *

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chiron – 16:00pm – Big House 

  
Sitting in my office I flipped through the folder on my desk. It contained old battle plans and defences used to defend camp during the civil wars, I had promised Leo that I would give him the complete plans to aide in the current defences. Sighing, I continued to search through thousands of years of paperwork to find the one document we need.

  
“Chiron.” A wobbly voice called.

  
Startled I looked up to see a teary-eyed Sally looking through a rainbow at me.

  
“Sally what is the matter, everything was alright this morning was it not?”

  
“I am sorry Chiron I am just over-emotional at the moment,” Sally said wiping her eyes hastily, seeing movement behind her as Paul stepped into view of the rainbow.

  
“Chiron, we have been contacted by the government they refused to take the message over the phone they wanted to meet in person.” Said Paul rubbing Sally’s back.

  
“Where are you meeting?” I asked urgently.

  
“Montauk Lighthouse, we refused to go into New York.” Paul continued.

  
“Well that is some benefit at least I shall inform the gods.”

  
“Is everything else alright Sally?” I asked concerned.

  
“I will be fine Chiron I guess I was just overwhelmed today.”

  
“Do you want me to fetch Percy.” 

  
“No,” she said quickly, “Don’t let me disturb him.”

  
“Alright, then Sally do you mind if I go to tell the gods,” I asked looking at Sally to gauge her true emotions, something is not right.

  
“Goodbye Chiron, oh we are meeting at 12.00 pm tomorrow we shall arrive a little bit earlier and just wander around.”

  
Seeing the connection fizzle out I wondered why life could never be simple.

  
Placing the crystal in a beam of sunlight I twisted it to make a rainbow, throwing a drachma in I called out “O Iris Goddess of the Rainbow accept my offering, show me the Olympians of Mount Olympus.”

  
As the scene shifted in the rainbow, I could not help but look twice, Ares appeared to be being attacked from all sides whilst cackling madly.

  
Umm. Right.

  
“My lords and ladies,” I asked enquiringly trying to gain the deities attention.

  
“Chiron.” Stated Zeus surprised like a switch had been flicked everyone moved away from Ares who stopped cackling madly and returned to sharpening his knife.

“What is the reason for this disturbance.”

  
“I have just received a concerning message from Sally and Paul, they have been contacted but the government refused to accept the message over the phone.”

  
“What.” Said Zeus deathly calm.

  
“A meeting point has been arranged for tomorrow at noon at Montauk Lighthouse,” I said finishing off my message.

  
“I shall be on the lookout.” Said Poseidon grimly.

  
“Sally was not herself at all, all though out the last war she new broke down but this time she was actually in tears,” I said confused by this.

  
“Mrs Jackson is with child, Chiron.” Stated Hestia calmly from her fireplace.

  
“Oh…”

  
“Don’t worry Chiron I shall intervene if anything looks untoward.” Stated Poseidon firmly.

  
“The Ancient Laws...” feebly started Zeus.

  
“No brother we brought this onto Sally, so we protect her. There was no need to get her involved.” Finished Poseidon firmly.

  
“How are the reporters doing Chiron?” asked Apollo seriously.

  
“They are settling in alright, I almost had my ear torn off over kids with swords but apart from that they are getting into the spirit of things, I believe they are at the track at the moment with the Ares Cabin,” said Chiron smiling again, “It is interesting to note that they can’t fully see through the mist yet, no comment has been made on the demigod's appearance.”

  
“Good, Hecate did say she would try to protect the buildings or people more than monsters.” Said Apollo unclearly.

“Hang on a minute,” said Ares, “Why are we directing the mortals to the camp why not have them meet somebody outside of camp?”

  
“We don’t want them to be snatched off the street, so it would be safer to keep them in the camp and let the mortals come to them.” Answered Athena.

  
“Umm, I suppose that it does keep most of the eggs in there basked, are they prepared to withstand a blockade.” Asked Ares.

  
“Plans are being drawn up now,” I said.

  
“Good we shall keep an eye out.” Said Zeus, waving his hand through the message it dissolved.

  
“You know Chiron that was a very long call for one drachma,” Iris said appearing in her own rainbow.

  
“I know, Iris but it is one of those days,” I said tiredly, “How much do I owe you?”

  
“Let’s call it even if you go to sleep.” She said laughing at my weary expression.

  
“Deal.”

  
“Go to sleep Chiron. Your students can cope without you.”

  
With a sigh, I rolled out of the office to the musical laughter of Iris. Catching Travis and Connor on their way through the big house I asked them to pass on the message to Nico, Thalia, and Percy.

  
“Oh, Chiron what is our food situation like, do we rely on the mortal world.” Asked Connor.

  
“Yes, Connor we purchase everything using the money from the strawberries.”

  
“Right is it alright if Travis and I borrow Argus and the van to go on a supply run then?”

  
“I suppose so but keep your jacket on to hide your shell, we don’t want you to be caught.”

  
“Yes, Chiron.”

  
With that done I suppose there would be no harm in a nap before tea.

* * *

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heather – 16:00 – Camp Half-Blood

  
We are currently setting up to do the broadcast just outside the camp boundaries, on Chiron’s insistence. Apparently, technology attracts monsters to the demigods. Thalia’s pine is in the background on the top of Half-Blood hill and I shall stand just in front of that.

  
It is almost time to start our first broadcast back to Phil from the camp. I do not know what to say. How can I sum up what I have seen in an hour? We have watched these kids being trained to fight to the death, attended a class titled ‘What is most likely going to try and kill you’ and watched trees teaching children to run.  
…

  
Ring. Ring.

  
Picking up my phone I answered knowing who it was going to be.

  
“Hi Phil, we are ready on this end, have you got the footage?” I said pleasantly no sign of my internal confusion.

  
“Okay then, we edited what we could and left the rest, have you watched it?”

  
“Yes, we are ready to do the check when you are, we are on at 16.15 got it. Goodbye.” 

  
Hanging up I moved into position, putting in the earpiece that John passed me. He was already prepared with his headset on. Holding up his hand he counted down from three.

  
“Hello, this is Heather Wright reporting for Bronx news. Testing.”

  
Waiting for John’s thumb to go up on confirmation of signal the countdown started again.

  
Three.

  
Two.

  
One.

* * *

Sally – 16:15 – Montauk

  
“They are on Sally.” Called Paul from inside the cabin. He was watching a news broadcast on his laptop.

  
“Now it is time to pass across to our special correspondent Heather Wright who is reporting from one of the demigod camps.” A middle-aged man reported.  
The screen split in two to show a lady with a large pine tree behind her holding a microphone.

  
“Hello Phil, following the announcement yesterday afternoon we had an interview with Mrs Jackson-Blofis which is available to see in full on our website, we were offered the opportunity by the gods themselves to go to one of these camps,” Heather said waving her arms behind her pointing past the pine tree.

  
“Which camp are you at and what is it like?” asked Phil sitting up in his chair.

  
“We are at Camp Half-Blood, which is a camp for the Greek demigod children. It is an interesting place, Phil, if I had to describe it in two words I would say ‘survival training’.”

  
“That sounds serious Heather, what sort of training takes place?” asked Phil pointing to the screen to the left a series of photographs appeared, “These are some stills from the footage you sent in earlier.”

  
“Yes we have been to a sword-fighting lesson where over 5’s were being taught to fight with swords and a series of other classes similar to an ordinary school but all tuned to what will attack them and how to defeat it.” Said Heather clearly, “I couldn’t believe some of it myself and this is only our first day.”

  
“Right then Heather we shall cut into the footage you sent in, now.” Said Phil turning to his left to look at the large screen, where the footage from the day appeared.

  
The first montage was of the sun rising over long island sound with lines of cabins leading up the hill. Streams of ordinary kids were walking out of the buildings towards another building to the left of a large lake at the base of the hill.

  
The dining hall with all the kids squashed on to their parent’s tables, the talk with Chiron and that first sword fighting lesson.

  
“Heather what about the injury, was the child alright continuing.” Asked Phil concerned as the footage ended and we were directed back to the presenters.  
“Yes, the injury healed within 10 minutes of Sarah eating the ambrosia, she has no scar or other sign of the injury.”

  
“Is that common practise at the camp?” asked Phil concerned.

  
“It appears to be we watched the same thing happen later on in the day when a son of Apollo tripped whilst running and sprained his ankle, he was encouraged to keep on running.” Said Heather shaking her head at the camera.

  
“What about adults? Who is responsible for all of the kids?”

  
“So far it appears that Chiron is the only adult here, with the responsibilities for the kids going to the head counsellor of that cabin.”

  
“What about the cabins with only one occupant like Sarah’s?” asked Phil the horror clear in his voice.

  
“They appear to be taken under the wing of one of the head counsellors without many siblings,” replied Heather hesitantly. “Hopefully the longer that I am here the clearer it shall be.”

  
“Right then let’s continue the footage,” concluded Phil.

  
Turning back to the screen the clip restarted.

  
Lunch in the dining with Heather grilling Chiron on the use of sharp swords. 

  
“But they are only kids,” argued Heather.

  
“Yes, but kids with death sentences, look around you how many here are over 15?” said Chiron pointedly.

  
The camera scanned the hall and the answer was obvious, not many at all.

  
The footage cut out to show a Greek-style building with no walls only cloth pieces hanging between pillars, children between 5 and 13 were sat on the floor listening to an older camper tell them stories of the Greek gods and monsters, the conversation quickly shifted to how to defeat these monsters and which strategies to use.

  
“Ella pay attention.” Snapped the older camper towards a girl about 12 who was doing her hair and makeup, “This is really important.”

  
“Geez Malcolm calm down I am paying attention, it hardly matters anyway, I am not stupid enough to go on any quests and it is not like my scent is strong enough to attract monsters like this anyway.”

  
“Stupid…” The older camper, Malcolm, took a deep breath before continuing, “What about day to day life then, how would you combat a hellhound?”

  
“I would run into a building and hide among the mortals.” Said Ella stormily.

  
“So, you would risk the mortals, remember the mist has fallen and the mortals won’t see a cute cuddly poodle anymore.”

  
“Stop it, Malcolm, you know that a child of Aphrodite has no chance against monsters.”

  
You could practically see the steam coming out of Malcolm’s ears, this was obviously a common argument. Before Malcolm could respond another voice cut in.  
“What about Piper McLean?” Asked a grease-covered lad from the door, “What about Selina Beauregard?”

  
“They died proving my point exactly.” Quickly responded Ella.

  
“How dare you slander their memory, Selina sacrificed herself to bring the Ares cabin to help in Manhattan, she died a hero. Piper was one of the seven, she rescued Hera from the giant's cage and put Gaia to sleep, she is the definition of a hero.” At each word, the young man said Ella seemed to get smaller and smaller, “Ignore the poisonous words of Drew, Ella you are better than that, your only limitation is yourself.”

  
“Thank you, Leo now then back on to Hellhounds,” continued Malcolm nodding to the young lad walking away from the cabin.

  
The clip moved on to show a running track, with ethereal humanoid figures racing against the demigods yelling out encouragement as they sprinted around the track. One fell over and sprained his ankle, but he got back up and kept running.

  
The screen went blank before switching back to Phil in his chair.

  
“Well, I don’t know what to say.” Said Phil glancing back to the still photographs on the screen. Gathering himself he turned back to centre and continued, “Well then if anyone has got any questions send them in on social media and we shall select a few to ask Heather and maybe the demigods for tomorrows show. Before we end this afternoon, I have one more question.”

  
“Go on Phil, I shall answer as best as I can,” Heather said as the screen split again.

  
“How many of these camps are there and what is the significance of this one being the Greek camp.” Asked Phil seriously.

  
“There are only two of these camps in the world Phil both are in America, the other camp is a Roman camp. From what I can gather the gods have two different personas and the Roman demigods are those born from relationships with that persona. The Roman camp is larger than this camp and includes a more disciplined format. However, there appears to be bad history between the two camps and the campers are very reluctant to talk about them. I doubt they shall be negotiating together.”

  
“Thank you, Heather enjoy your evening and stay safe.”

  
“Thank you, Phil goodbye.” Said Heather as her screen disappeared.

  
“Well, then people of America what do you think of that? Please send your questions and views to our social media down below and join us again tomorrow for this exclusive.”

  
Turning off the computer Paul turned towards me.

  
“It could have gone worse.” Said Paul shrugging his shoulders.

  
Seeing tears gathering in my eyes he moved forward quickly hugging me.

  
“Oh Sally, everything will work out you shall see.”

  
“He is right though they are just kids why are they having to go through this again haven’t they been through enough,” I mumbled out between the tears.

  
“I know Sally. I know.” He said hugging me tightly.

  
Sobbing we stood there, just holding each other.

* * *

A Plane – Somewhere between Washington and New York

  
“Sir, are you watching this.” Called the agent from the front of the private plane.

  
“I am agent Doug.” Responded the grizzly man.

  
“Well, at least we know what the metal is now Sir.” Agent Doug muttered nervously missing the glare his superior was aiming at him.

  
“Indeed Agent. Call Mr Davies we need everything on these reporters,” the man muttered angrily. Under his breath, he said, “the last thing we need is the press felling sympathetic for the aliens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you can think of any activities or questions for the reporters to watch/ask about.
> 
> I hope you are all enjoying this.


	9. Foreboding dreams and no more mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul has a bad feeling and the mist falls completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be all of day 3 however when it got over 5,000 words I decided I had kept you all waiting long enough.
> 
> Enjoy, thank you for the views and kudos.

**Paul – 4:00 am – Montauk**

I could not sleep. Whenever I closed my eyes all I could feel was pain, pain so intense that I was instantly startled back awake to find no injury.

Gently getting out of bed, trying my hardest to not disturb Sally, I tiptoed out of the cabin. Leaning on the porch I looked out over the swirling sea illuminated by the full moon. With no streetlights to hide the stars, it was a perfect night.

Closing my eyes, I could not help but remember the dream, searing pain in my side and then I felt like I was on fire everywhere was burning and then nothing. Huffing under my breath I shook my head it has been a long time since I had a nightmare like that. Normally I can just shake them off but this one felt different almost prophetic. The way that I could not shake it off made it all too real.

What to do? If it was real, what did it mean? What about Sally?

Laughing under my breath I shook my head; it can’t be real mortals don’t get premonitions! But what if it is a warning?

“Please look after her, whatever happens to me look after Sally and the child. Please.” I said into the night.

Closing my eyes, I bowed my head praying to anybody out there that would listen.

Feeling the faint touch of sea spray against my face I looked up and walked back inside. Stopping short as on the table sat a hot drink. Walking closer I sat down at the table and smelt the drink. Hot chocolate with small marshmallows on top.

Reaching backwards I retrieved the small brazier Percy had given to us at Sally’s request and lit the fire.

Burning a couple of biscuits, I sat back and enjoyed the hot drink.

All I could do now was have faith.

* * *

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Phil – 8:00 am – Bronx News Office New York**

Everyone was arriving to work pleased by the success of yesterday’s special broadcast. All night long messages and questions had been streaming in, in response to the interview and first day at Camp Half-Blood. I cannot believe I am thinking this but maybe one of Heather’s ideas has actually paid off.

Walking quickly through the gathered reporters outside the office I hurried up the stairs, eager to see if any more footage has been sent in and to send a priority list of questions to Heather for the show this afternoon.

As soon as I reached the top of the stairs Sam appeared almost in hysterics.

“Sir there are three Government Officials in your office. They want to speak to you, but they wouldn’t listen to me and just pushed passed me!” He said between gasps of air.

“Where are they now?” I asked glancing to my office door. “Are they still in there?”

“They are still in their sir, I called security, but they said that you were already on your way up.” He said slowly calming down.

“Don’t worry about them Sam,” I said patting him on the back as he gathered himself together.

“Get back on the phone and call for security again and tell them to come up here,” I said moving towards my office door.

“Yes Sir.” He responded nodding his head he strode purposefully to his desk. Picking up the phone he started speaking.

Right then.

Opening the door, I walked in. Two large muscled men stood either side of a smaller man sat in the chair in front of my desk.

“Gentlemen, how can I help you?” I asked plastering a smile on my face as I deliberately stepped around my desk.

“We want all your raw footage you have got regarding the announcement, the camps and Sally Jackson.” Said the man sitting down, he was obviously in charge.

“Well then I suppose that can be done, but might I enquire what is on offer in return?” I said looking strongly at the man that spoke.

“Not being arrested?” snapped goon number 1.

Holding up my hands in a placating gesture and glancing pointedly at the security officers standing in the open doorway, I responded, “Do you have a warrant for the footage?”.

“Not yet but we could easily get one, you are impeding a government investigation.” Calmly stated the smaller man.

“Do I have the right to know who will be arresting me?” I questioned pointedly not standing down when no proof of their high and mighty status had been presented.

Still silence nobody moved a muscle, leaning back in my chair I looked at the two security officers in the door. I do have grounds to remove these men from my office as they had essentially broken in, not to mention terrorising my secretary. But if they are from the government that could end badly in the long run.

Not seeing any other option, I sat up straighter in my chair and holding out my hand I asked, “Well then gentlemen let me start again, my name is Philp Cross I am the owner and chief editor of Bronx news an independent news agency. Who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?”

“Mr Davies with the Central Intelligence Agency my companions are not important,” answered Mr Davies (the smaller man), shaking my hand firmly.

“In that case Mr Davies I see no problem in giving you all current footage we possess and any future footage we receive on the understanding that we are the first news agency you would contact regarding this matter.” I offered strongly.

“Remind me again why we don’t just arrest you now?” said Mr Davies curtly.

“You won’t get the footage now and when you return with the warrant who knows how much bother you would have to go through our storage system, Sam still hasn’t got around to sorting it all out,” I responded shrugging my shoulders acting resigned about my secretary’s poor organisation skills.

“I can offer you exclusive coverage of any meetings with the demigods if you pass on this list of questions to your reporters,” he said sitting up straighter in his chair.

That is more like it.

Sometime later security showed the three men out of my office.

“Sir they have left.” Said Sam standing in the doorway.

Standing up I put my finger to my lips as I slowly walked around the desk looking carefully around my office.

Striking up an inane conversation with Sam about his current boyfriend I searched carefully through the folders on my desk. Seeing what I was doing Sam joined in whilst keeping up the conversation about the date they had last night.

Picking up the phone base I started at seeing the bug attached to the base. One found.

Who knows how many they succeeded in placing in my office, they had a good 5 minutes between arriving in my office and my arrival?

Sam found one on the underneath of a light shade and I found another in the plant pot next to the door. That is three.

Having exhausted the topic of Sam’s love life we had started talking about my own wife and kids at home and how my eldest had decided that they wanted a tattoo of packman on her arm!

This is going to take a long time to make sure that we get them all.

* * *

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Paul – 9:00 – Montauk**

Sally has just woken up and she is just getting ready for the day, she is really starting to show now. Compared to last week when you could hardly tell she was pregnant, now it is obvious. She was quickly approaching the 6-month mark and all the joy that brings. But at the same time the terror of my pregnant wife being in danger whilst carrying our child.

“Don’t look so worried Paul, everything shall be fine.” Said Sally hugging me from behind.

“I don’t think this shall be a good day Sally,” I said trying to convey the seriousness of that statement in my tone.

“Paul you can’t know that remember what you always tell me, we have got to be hopeful and faithful that everything shall work out in the end.” She said turning me around and cupping my face.

It is a bitter taste to have your own words thrown back at you.

“I know Sally but promise me something, if today does go wrong, get out of there protect our child! Please, Sally.” I pretty much begged her.

“Of course, Paul if anything goes wrong, we are to stay close to the sea and meander back down the beach to the cabin.” She said humouring me.

Considering I have spent my life mastering the art form of the English language words escaped me now, how do I convey the seriousness of my words because I really believe that both of us will not survive today.

She was glowing today so ever so happy, she looked beautiful with her bump clearly visible through her pyjamas. Stroking her bump, she hummed under her breath as she got ready for the day. I forgive her for not realising what I was trying to say, let her be happy.

Sitting down at the breakfast table I served my beautiful wife her breakfast. There is nothing I can do but pray.

* * *

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heather – 9:00 am – Camp Half-Blood (Mess Hall)**

“Chiron, when would it be most appropriate to ask the questions that will be sent in by members of the public?” John asked looking at his notebook where he had started to copy down the list of questions this morning.

Thank goodness for mobile data apparently, demigods do not use phones or the internet so there is hardly any signal in camp. When we explained the situation to Chiron last night, he insisted that we only use our mobile devices outside camp borders or in his office in the Big House. Apparently, he has taken special precautions to reduce the risk of using modern technology.

“Before the counsellors meeting at noon, the gods have asked us to let you watch the meeting between the government and Sally. That way you shall have a representative from all cabins present.” Said Chiron after a brief pause, looking carefully between the two of us and the camera he shook his head and continued, “I will be truthful with you, I am uncertain about the god's decision to let you into our safe haven, you are being given great trust here please do not disappoint us.”

“We shall try not to Chiron, from what we have seen so far this camp is to train the children to survive in the harsh world, they are not a threat to us like terrorists are or anything of the like,” I said mindful of the kids listening in.

“Good I hope you remember that these are children who have had to grow up to fast, in the last two years we have lost over 30 kids to war, we do not want or need another one.” Said Chiron sombrely.

Clearing his throat, Chiron moved around the table getting the attention of the campers gathered within the mess hall. “Campers the reporters shall be following the Apollo cabin today, head counsellors you are reminded that there is a meeting at 11:30 and will cross over lunch. Cabins you shall continue with the activities as normal. Are there any questions?”

“Chiron one of the teams hasn’t returned yet?” Spoke up a teenager from the Athena table who had Tim sitting on his lap.

“Okay Malcolm, who was in the team and where were they going?”

“Buch and Pollux went to Massachusetts to collect Bea.” Said Malcolm frowning, “They should have been back by now.”

“Nico, do you think that you could look into that for us?” Chiron said turning to the teenager hiding in the shadows dressed completely in black. The kid did not verbally respond just nodded his head and disappeared.

With a start, I turned back to Chiron as he continued instructing the campers. Unless that boy could sneak out of the hall he just disappeared into the shadows, literally melting away!

Shaking my head, I promised that it would be one of the questions that I ask Chiron later.

Hearing I cough to my side I saw the blond lad from yesterday, dressed casually in faded blue jeans and the orange camp t-shirt he was casually leaning against the raised front table.

“Will wasn’t it?” I said standing up and walking down from the front table. Holding out my hand he shook it and with a wave goodbye to Chiron directed us out of the hall.

“Yes, that’s me. So, we have got Archery first and then we are at the Canoe lake before lunch, does that sound alright?” he said brightly, he was practically glowing in the sunlight.

“Yes, we are, do you mind if we ask you some questions?”

With a laugh, he replied, “Of course ask away, we are all generally nice people.”

Coming to a stop at the edge of the strawberry fields we sat down facing the sea.

“How long have you been at Camp Half-Blood? And what would be your favourite bit about camp?”

“I have been at the camp full time from my 10th birthday. My mother is a very busy person, so it was not easy for her to cope with the monsters that started appearing. I was brought to camp by a satyr named Cedar.” He said staring resolutely at the sea. “My favourite part of camp is the people here; we are one big complicated family. I love working in the Infirmary because I get to help people and it is my skill. I am not much of a fighter you see not like Clarisse.”

“Thank you Will, is that normal I mean to have to stay at camp full time?” I asked mindful of the topic.

“It is more common than you think, it has been worse the past couple of years what with the titans and giants, who knows what will happen now! If you are a low powered demigod then you can probably get away with living with your family.” He answered shrugging his shoulders.

“What do you mean by low powered?” I asked wondering whether that is why that Nico kid disappeared into the shadows earlier.

“Well, one of our parents are gods so we sometimes get perks that help us to survive.” Will said sanding up he looked at his watch, “come on we had better be going I am teaching some of the minor cabins Archery today.”

Agreeing we stood up as Will ran off ahead of us back up the track towards the Big House. Turning off just past the cabins we walked slightly into the forest until we reached a clearing where an archery range had been set up.

A net was slung between two trees in the direction of the Big House to stop arrows flying in the wrong direction. Will directed us to sit in front of this net on a set of hay bales shaped into a bench.

“This will be the best place, for now, we will have to wait to see who shows up?” he said constantly looking around.

“Okay is it not set who goes where and when?” I ask confused.

“Well, it depends… in the summer season unless you are a counsellor then everyone has a place to be but we aren’t in the summer season yet technically so it is all a bit up in the air at the moment.” Will answered shrugging his shoulders.

Hearing laughter behind us we turned around to see Mrs Jackson-Blofis’s son, Percy and another girl dressed all in silver. The girl, Thalia I think, had just shoved Percy causing him to almost walk into a tree. The laughter had come from another group of girls also in silver making their way towards the archery range.

“Hey Will, do you mind if we use the range as well?” shouted out Thalia as they all approached.

“Sure, thing Thalia, I do have some campers coming any minute though,” Will said cautiously looking at the girls crowding around Thalia.

“Don’t worry we can control ourselves unlike you!” loudly muttered one of the girls to another. A peal of laughter spread through the group as Will cringed, turning around he shook his head.

Thalia led the group of laughing girls to the side of the Archery range that had minuscule targets scattered through the tree branches.

“Percy, what are you doing? Get away from that bow!” Yelled Will just as a stream of campers began to enter the area.

“Hello,” chirped a happy voice next to us. It was Tim.

“How are you doing Tim, are you here for Archery?” I said looking down at the happy child that had plopped himself down next to me.

“Yes, I like Archery.” He said laughing distracted at the commotion Will and Percy were causing over by the rack of bows.

“What is so funny Tim,” I asked him, glancing between his giggling face and the red-faced Will.

“This is a beginners archery class and Percy has been forbidden from ever coming here!” said Tim still giggling as a scowling Will signalled for Percy to sit down at the end of the hay bale.

“How bad can you be to be banned from a class here,” I muttered as Will called everyone’s attention forward.

“Hello everyone, this is a beginners Archery class. What we are going to show you today is the basic form and hopefully, get you hitting all hitting the target.” At this comment, Will cast a pointed glance towards Percy.

Percy was the oldest in this group by a long way with the majority being pre-teens. I missed Will’s instructions as the kids on either side of us split up into three lines and gathered around the bows.

“Now then this is the basic form, stand side on with your feet shoulder-width apart and your dominant leg forward. Now then hold the bow like this and then hold the string just underneath the red marker. Keep your front arm straight raise the bow until it is level with the target.” As Will spoke he made the motions, “Now then with your back arm I want you to draw your arm backwards slowly keeping your elbow up draw back the bow as far as you can. Hold this position for 10 seconds and then slowly relax the tension on the bowstring bringing your arm back down again. This is what I want you all to start off with.”

One person in each group began the exercise with Will and another lad moving between them correcting their position and giving them tips. Noticeably Percy was sitting out of this staying on the sidelines. This was my chance.

“Hello, is it alright if we speak to you?” I asked moving along the hay bales towards him.

At the sound of my voice, Percy jumped obviously startled by my sudden appearance.

“Sure, why not,” he said plastering a false smile on his face.

“I was just wondering how the activities are organised, there seem to be an awful lot more kids here than there was yesterday?” I asked looking over the see of different kids.

“Yes, you are correct the session you were in yesterday was just for the new campers, this one is for any camper that is a beginner at Archery. Normally it would be a session with just your siblings but this year we are having to mix it up a bit.”

“Oh, so why are you here?” I asked, what happened last year to mean that so much needed to change?

“Kelp head over here is not allowed within 10 feet of any bow, spear or cannon as everyone around him will die.” Said Thalia appearing next to us.

I was not expecting that answer.

“Now that’s an exaggeration I can’t cause an accident just standing next to a bow!” responded Percy indignantly.

“Are you sure about that Kelphead, do you want me to show you how it is done properly,” Thalia said walking towards a free spot on the range.

Drawing her bow Thalia let go.

Thunk. Thunk. Thunk.

“Can you see them, John?” I asked squinting to try and see the faraway target.

Whistling under his breath John said, “Three bulls’ eyes with the arrows being split by the arrow behind.”

“Show off,” I heard Percy mutter under his breath.

“Thank you for that perfect demonstration Thalia,” Will said moving to stand next to Thalia at the front of the range.

“Now that you have seen the way to do it why don’t you all have a go. Austin and Kayla shall help you.” He said moving away letting his siblings take over.

Walking back towards us he focused on Percy, “Right then are you ready to do this then?”

Gulping Percy nodded his head.

“You might want this,” said Thalia handing us a large wooden shield.

Looking at her wide-eyed as she gave an identical one to John and then pulled one out for herself. Following her lead, I placed the shield in front of me crouching down so that just my head was peaking over of the top.

“Surely this is over-cautious,” I ask in disbelief.

Hearing a burst of nervous laughter to my left I looked towards the rest of the girls and saw them also hiding behind trees and the haybales.

Focussing back on Will I noticed him correcting Percy’s position bringing down his elbow and moving his centre of balance back a bit. Drawing the arrow down the bow I noticed how Percy seemed to wobble lifting my head higher I looked close, Percy’s right leg seemed to be shimmering?

Double-checking Percy’s form with the arrow drawn back on the string Will told Percy to release when ready.

“Duck and cover,” Will yelled suddenly diving for cover himself as the arrow that had been pointing straight into the depths of the forest ended up being fired out the right side directly towards the group of campers practising.

Like a bowling pin effect, all the campers dropped what they were doing and flung themselves towards the ground.

Thwack.

The arrow landed in a tree more than 90˚C away from the direction it should have been pointing.

“That wasn’t actually that bad.” Said Thalia surprised.

“What,” I said confounded by what I had just seen. “How was that not bad?”

“Trust me, the arrows normally come straight back at us.” Said Thalia shifting position behind her shield.

The campers were slowly picking themselves back up sending dirty looks towards Percy.

“Come on back to work,” yelled Kayla at the grumbling campers.

“Come on Percy that actually wasn’t that bad.” Said Will encouraging Percy to give it another go.

Turning to Thalia I asked her, “Why is Percy’s right leg shimmering?”

“What,” she said looking confused, “Percy doesn’t have a right leg.”

Pop.

The fuzzy edge of Percy’s right leg seemed to clear, and Thalia was right Percy did not have a right leg just a mess of a stump jutting out from his hip. His left leg though seemed to be covered in fine flecks almost like scales.

Turning back to Thalia I noticed Will, who was standing next to Percy, seemed to have feathers down the side of his head coming down from his blond hair. On top of his head, he had two Hawk ears jutting out through his hair.

Shrieking loudly, I turned back to Thalia to find she also had some form of bird ears on top of her head.

“Oww, what was that for!” she winced cupping her ears.

Thwack!

I tumbled backwards onto the hay bales my arm shaking from the force of the shield jolting back into it. The arrow from Percy’s bow was stuck in the centre of my shield!

“Are you alright, what’s the matter,” asked Will concerned.

“Scales…Ears.” I stuttered out horrified, reaching behind me I gripped John’s arm.

As soon as I mentioned them John too seemed to gasp.

“Ah I see, continue everyone nothing serious is going on here,” Will said looking pointedly at Kayla.

Kayla promptly corralled the campers back to practising getting them all to fire volleys of arrows down the firing range and into the forest.

“Heather, first of all, can you wiggle all your fingers for me, just to check that your arm is alright,” Will asked keeping his voice even as he manoeuvred me up on top of the hay bale. “That’s it good, now then why don’t you explain to us what you saw.”

“Percy’s right leg was shimmering, so I asked Thalia how that was possible and…and she said that was because he didn’t have one anymore.” My voice sounding hysterical to my own ears as I continued, “then I heard a pop and suddenly I could just see the remains of his right leg and his scales and then looked to you and saw your ears and … Thalia has the same.” I rushed out gasping for breath as shock overtook me.

Looking at each other over my head I heard a quick muttered discussion before Percy squeezed in next to Will crouching down next to the haybale.

“Heather what just happened was the last bit of the Mist just collapse. Do you remember the Mist was what was protecting us from view by everyday mortals it is how we have stayed hidden for so long. Now I am not the best person to explain how it works…worked to you but we can find somebody who can if you are interested.” Percy said soothingly.

“I never realised that my leg was hidden from view I thought that you were just coping well with it,” he continued sounding apologetic.

“Why is it not healing nicely,” I ask cautiously slowly gathering myself together.

“I lost my leg when I was in T… well our version of hell and injuries from down there don’t heal as easily as injuries obtained up here. Does that make sense?” He asked hesitantly rubbing at his scarred stump nervously.

“How… Why do you have scales and the other ears?” Looking around now that I had got over the sudden shock, I noticed that most kids had an extra feature, the most noticeable were the kids with different ears but there were several with slit eyes or tails just visible.

“It is a feature that developed after the giant war, due to the large amounts of godly energy we changed,” Percy said hesitantly glancing at Thalia for help.

“I don’t think I could do that much better kelp head.” Shrugged Thala, “How about we take you to Malcolm who could explain in more detail or Chiron, we could bring you back here afterwards if that is alright with you Will?”

“Yes, that is fine by me but drink and eat this first Heather,” Will said passing me a cup of water and a small biscuit.

“Pheobe you are in charge,” said Thalia over my shoulder as Percy and Thalia lead the two of us away from the archery range towards the Big House.

“Sorry I reacted so strongly,” I said ashamed at my dramatic response to the shock.

Percy grinned at Thalia and said, “Don’t worry about it, I did almost skewer you. There is nothing to be sorry about.”

Shaking my head, I followed behind them towards the Big House. Looking at John who had taken the camera of his shoulder I whispered, “What do you think?”

Shrugging his shoulders, he replied, “What is there to think, the gods exist, and their kids take on one of there attributes. It is all rather overwhelming really, three days ago we had no knowledge that they even existed!”

“I know,” I said in response not knowing what to think.

Waiting outside the Big House, I looked out around the camp now that I was looking for it the majority of the campers had a feature the only ones that didn’t were the really young kids but even then there was the occasional one with a feathered set of ears.

“He is not here,” Thalia yelled running down the stairs from the porch.

“Let’s go and find Malcolm.” Said Percy turning towards the cabins looking at us he said, “Have you seen the cabins yet?”

“No,” I responded speeding up to keep pace with the demigods.

“Well they are arranged in the shape of an Omega, originally when I came to camp there was only the main 12 for the Olympians but after the first war we have started building cabins for the minor gods as well now.”

“So where did the minor god’s kids go before they had their own cabins?” I asked curiously as we approached the odd buildings halfway down the hill.

“They all went into the Hermes Cabin, number 11, that one over there that looks like a logger’s cabin,” Percy said pointing towards one of the cabins on the right of the Omega.

Compared to the neighbouring cabin this one looked old and worn in that well-loved way that shows it gets a lot of use. All the cabins were different one was glowing, and another looked like it was growing straight out of the ground. We seemed to be heading towards a simple grey building with curtains covering the windows. As we got closer, I could see the owl engraved over the door.

“This is Athena’s cabin; we should find Malcolm here,” Percy said nervously.

“Why are you so nervous about this cabin,” I asked confused.

“The gods are connected to there it would be best if I stayed away from this one,” Percy said flinching at each word, sweat seemed to bead down his head. Shaking it roughly he started when Thalia placed her hand on his arm.

“Go Percy I shall collect you when it is time for the meeting.”

Not saying anything Percy hoped off quickly in the direction of the sea.

“What was that about,” I asked confused looking at Thalia as she knocked on the cabin door.

“Bad memories, leave it for now,” Thalia said giving us a hard look.

“What do you want Thalia,” snapped Malcolm from the door, “We are very busy in here.”

“I know Malcolm, but the last bits of the mist has fallen, and they can now see everything,” Thalia said pointing at us.

“Oh,” he said blinking looking at us closely. “You had better come in then.”


	10. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guns and meetings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings for Panic Attacks and Character Death in this chapter.  
> I have tried to not make it gory.
> 
> I have adjusted the tags accordingly.
> 
> Thankyou to RisaKitten for the idea about how to write this meeting. Unfortunately, I had already planned out what happens next and your idea didn't fit. Nico will play a much bigger role in the future of the story.

**General Rogers – 10:00 – Montauk lighthouse**

I was standing in a spare room in the lighthouse, looking out towards the members of the public wandering about the area below, waiting for a report from my subordinates that everything was in place for a worst-case scenario.

“Sir,” called Lt Colonel Walker from the doorway standing to attention as I turned his way.

Nodding my head to his salute I asked, “What is it?”

“We have formed a perimeter on the grounds, and we have plain-clothed personal among the visitors that are all armed with hand arms. We cannot see any signs of the targets being here yet, Sir.” Reported Lt Colonel Walker succinctly.

“Are there any teenagers or children in the area?” I asked as a second thought, you can never be too careful.

“No Sir.” He reported staring straight ahead.

“Well thank you Walker.” I said moving towards my temporary desk propped up against the wall, “Are there any signs of Mr Fury and Mr Davies arrival yet?”

“No Sir, do you wish me to ask them to come up when they arrive Sir?”

“Yes, thank you Walker.” Nodding my head, the Lt Colonel left me to my thoughts.

What to do.

The meeting yesterday followed by the strange news bulletin has made the last couple of days into a very strange time, unfortunately, meaning that I had fallen behind in my paperwork. Sitting down at my desk I leafed through all the paperwork needing my attention, choosing one piece I started reading through the proposal and tried to reason through the logic behind it arriving on my desk at this specific point in time. Placing the proposal down as a lost cause I looked towards the map on the far wall.

Blue pins showed where we had moved camp to over the last three days, from our base to the Empire State Building, Central Park and finally Montauk Lighthouse. We had set up camp late last night in case of any watchers nearby, with my quarters being assigned to the lighthouse itself to ensure the best view of the whole area. We are still waiting on the negotiator to finalise plans for the meeting that will occur in less than an hour however everything else is set crowd control is in force.

“Sir Mr Fury and Mr Davies are here.” Called private Keys from the doorway.

“Send them in,” I command pulling out the plans so far from the mess on my desk.

“Gentlemen, the perimeter is secure we are just waiting for the negotiator,” I say in greeting standing up to shake their hands.

“Good is there any sign of the targets?” asked Fury.

“No nothing yet,” I responded passing them the most recent photographs of Mrs Jackson-Blofis and Mr Blofis.

Mr Blofis is a middle-aged Alpha English teacher at a high school in New York, he left for an unplanned vacation on Monday and has promptly been fired. His photograph was from Goode High School where he worked. He had married Sally Jackson in November last year at Montauk beachfront with friends.

Mrs Jackson - Blofis was a writer with several books to her name she also dabbled in statue making with one notable piece entitled ‘the Poker Player’. She was not married when she had her son Perseus Jackson seventeen years old at the age of nineteen, whose father was previously unknown presumed lost at sea. She married her first husband four years after Perseus was born notably refusing to take her husband’s name and presided to work at small outlets all over New York. Nothing of note occurs in Mrs Jackson's life until Perseus was 12 when she went missing after her husband’s vehicle was found destroyed on a farm track in Montauk. Her son was also missing believed to be her kidnapper. She later reappeared at home at the end of the summer with no memory of her time gone, it turned out that her son was not an internationally wanted criminal after all he himself had been kidnapped and dragged across the country. Mrs Jackson was also one of the only people to remain awake during the day that New York fell asleep and all the statues disappeared.

“Well they don’t do things by halves do they?” muttered Fury reading the file we had gathered on the couple.

“No, they definitely don’t,” said a rough voice behind us.

An old disfigured man stood there half shadowed by the doorway. Stepping forward he scowled at us as we stood still watching him.

“That young private at the base of the stairs said that you were in charge here?” He snapped breaking me out of my recollection.

“I am General Rogers I am in charge of the military contingent here.” I introduced myself putting my file down to step forward to take the newcomers hand.

Grunting in response the man stepped forward and strongly shook my hand.

“Mr Davies from the Central Intelligence Agency.” Mr Davies said also stepping forward to shake the man’s hand.

“Director Fury from S.H.I.E.L.D,” stated Fury seamlessly shaking the offered hand.

“I am Pratt and I shall head negotiations, I have been debriefed by Washington on their position on these aliens because that is what they are. Any problems with that.” He snapped out angrily.

Looking at the others only Fury seemed to have no query over this stance.

“Alien is a strong insinuation?” I cautiously asked testing the waters.

“That is what they are so that is what they shall be called, Mr and Mrs Blofis are wanted criminals for aiding and abetting the invasion of American soil. If you have a problem with that General Rogers, you can easily be replaced.” Vehemently growled Mr Pratt staring me down.

Felling like a deer caught in the headlights I responded, “Yes Mr Pratt.” A nice safe response.

“Right then gentleman this is the plan,” moving to sit at my desk we got started planning the particulars of the meeting this afternoon.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Paul – 11:00 – Montauk Lighthouse**

The view from the rocks in front of the lighthouse is amazing. The weather was perfect, waves were lapping soothingly at the base of the rocks, I could already feel the repetitive crash and sweep of the waves sending me to sleep.

“Oh, Paul feel this,” said Sally breathlessly pressing down on the side of her bump.

Two feet were indented pushing against the side of Sally’s belly, placing my hand on the spot I felt a sharp jolt as they kicked again.

Letting out a laugh of joy I hugged Sally closer, I was so happy in this moment that I could almost forget the trauma of this morning.

Almost.

Sighing I hid my face in Sally’s hair pulling her close against my side.

“Oh Paul, I am sorry that I don’t understand… don’t worry though we shall all be together as a family soon.” Sally comforted me keeping me close.

How lucky am I to have such a brilliant partner, I could not be happier! Leaning back into her embrace I listened to the waves crashing on the rocks broken only by raised voices on the other side of the retaining wall.

“What do you think they are doing up there?” I mused hearing the occasional shout of Yes sir.

“It is probably a surprise for our meeting,” Sally said with a bemused expression on her face. “There is a reason after all, Apollo was so insistent that we left the apartment and that Poseidon practically begged us to stay by the sea.”

“Hey now, don’t you worry either that is not good for the baby. If there is a problem head to the sea.” I repeated strongly staring into her beautiful swirling eyes.

“There isn’t much we can do anyway if the army is here, and that man on the phone didn’t sound very pleasant either,” Sally said sighing.

Pushing down my rising sense of unease I pulled Sally closer to me as we gazed out to sea waiting for 12 noon.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Heather – 11:00 – Camp Half-Blood **

My head was swirling and heaving as it tried to comprehend all the information that had been unintentionally uncovered over the last two hours.

After we had entered the Athena cabin Malcolm slowly explained what happened at the end of the Giant war and how all the demigods that had been close to the deity during the battle became ill after the battle. Slowly the demigod’s bodies began morphing taking on extra features such as tails and ears sliding to the top of people’s heads. Nobody has a definite answer as to why the change occurred all they know is that it is another hurdle they will have to live through. An interesting point to note is that no Roman demigods had developed any features by the time they left camp.

Anyway, that conversation had lasted an hour and now John and I were making our way to the Mess hall to grab a bite to eat before the Head Counsellor meeting at noon.

Crash!

Standing up in shock I ran over to the person dressed all in black that had just come hurtling out of a shadow.

“Are you alright?” I asked desperately moving closer, “Nico wasn’t it?”

Only receiving a groan in response and a twitch of his dog ears, I looked at John who had knelt by Nico’s side to try and find any injuries.

“Find a medic I shall stay with him,” he said grimly holding up a hand that was covered in blood.

Understanding the urgency, I ran out of the mess hall towards the cabins. Seeing a group near the basketball courts I ran over to them.

“Hurry we need a medic in the mess hall someone has just fallen out of the shadows and is injured.” I gasp out quickly not getting any response I try again, “There is a kid all in black that has just crashed into a table in the mess hall and needs medical help now he is bleeding.”

“What!” said a voice urgently behind me, it was Percy.

“Taylor go and get Will, now! Roger, can you find Thalia, please?” Percy listed off rapidly, turning to me he said already moving, “Come on.”

Running back the way I had come we entered the mess hall to see John holding a balled-up T-shirt up against the wound in Nico’s side.

Muttering something under his breath Percy hopped forward before carefully manoeuvring himself onto the floor next to Nico.

“Here let me have a look,” He said moving to look underneath the t-shirt at the wound.

“Are you sure shouldn’t we wait?” John said cautiously.

“We might not have time if the wound is poisoned, we don’t know what did this,” Percy said urgently reaching forward.

Carefully moving aside, the T-shirt he glanced at the wound.

“What do you see Percy?” another voice asked behind me, Will with Thalia running up behind him. A crowd seemed to be gathering around the entrance to the mess hall.

Muttering another phrase under his breath Percy looked at Will, “It is a bullet wound, I can’t see an exit hole.”

Will repeated the phrase diving forward towards Nico pushing past me. Taking the t-shirt from Percy’s hands he slowly peeled it aside, taking a quick look at the wound he agreed with Percy.

“Yes, that is a bullet wound alright, it isn’t bleeding that badly, but you did the right thing compressing it.” Will continued to mutter under his breath.

With a clatter and a load of indignant yells a stretcher appeared next to Nico, the stretcher-bearers seemed to be debating with Will waving wildly at the wound before leaning forward and muttering together.

“No, we can’t risk sealing the bullet inside no ambrosia until we can be certain where the bullet is,” Will said looking pointedly at his look a like’s, they must be brothers they look identical.

Nodding their heads, they carefully rolled Nico onto the stretcher and then ran off towards the infirmary.

“Let me get him settled and I shall join you at the Big House,” Will said wiping his hands on a stray cloth, seeing Percy’s nod Will took off after the stretcher.

Seeing the campers gathered around the entranceway Percy struggled up and said, “Get moving it is even more important now.”

The campers looked at each other and scampered away only the older kids remained in the doorway.

“This means the plan will have to change Percy, we had better get to the Big House,” Malcolm said stepping forwards into the mess hall.

“Yes Malcolm, we have to tell mom.” Percy said turning to look at us he said, “Thank you for reacting and getting help.”

Shaking my head, I said, “No need it is the right thing to do.”

Nodding his head, he continued, “Come on let us go to the Big House. There shall be snacks up there.”

Walking steadily up the hill towards the Big House I looked across at Percy’s looping gait, I asked curiously, “How do you manage walking without a crutch?”

Thalia huffed in response to the question and muttered something under her breath.

“Hey Thalia, they are reporters and it is a bit unusual,” Percy said calmly, “I lost my leg in a place where there was no medication or items to use as crutches. This meant that by necessity I quickly learnt how to balance on one leg.”

“Would you not like to use a crutch now that you have one available to you?” I continued interested in how he managed something that should be impossible.

“When I was in New York for a bit I used one, however, I found that it tripped me up more than helped me,” He said shrugging.

“Oh…” my next question was interrupted by Chiron stepping out of the Big House.

“It is unlike you to be early Percy what has happened,” Chiron asked easily smiling down at us from the porch of the Big House.

“Nico has been shot he is in the infirmary now with Will,” Percy said matter of factly.

“Do you want to tell Sally or should I?” Chiron asked smile fading.

“I will if that is alright Chiron,” Percy replied calmly.

“Go on then use one of the drachma’s in the pot set up the call in the Games Room,” Chiron said waving them into the Big House.

“What you are about to see and hear is a meeting that will directly affect your future at camp Half-Blood and whether your live reports shall be allowed to occur. I hope for all of our sakes that this goes well.” Chiron said grabbing my arm as we walked past him.

Looking at him shocked, I nodded my head not knowing what to say in response.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** 3rd Person – 11:30 – The Meeting **

“Hey mom, are you ready?” Percy asked into a rainbow covering the far wall of the Games Room in the Big House.

He was sitting down next to Thalia in one of the odd chairs that were gathered in the room. Sally and Paul seemed to be sitting behind a sea wall with the Montauk Lighthouse behind them.

“As well as we can be, is the plan still for Nico to be watching from the shadows?” Sally replied smiling at her son.

“No unfortunately, Nico has been shot doing some re-con, he won’t be strong enough,” Percy said unhappily.

“Oh, will he be alright?” Sally asked concern showing in her eyes.

“We are just waiting for Will to find out ourselves,” Percy said shaking his head.

“Don’t worry he will be fine; he is in the best of hands,” Sally reassured her son.

“I know I trust Will, but what about you?” He said cautiously looking up to Sally.

Paul, who had been silent up until now, hugged Sally close and said, “Don’t worry about us Percy we have each other and I shall protect Sally with my life.”

“But Paul, this could go horribly wrong,”

“I know Percy, but you have to let us do this, the gods said that they shall lookout for us remember.”

Percy was silent at that statement.

“Percy, we have started this there is no going back now.” Sally soothed her son. “You shall all be watching, and the Gods said that they would also be watching, we have a plan we shall just have to adapt to whatever happens.”

“Sally is right Percy,” Chiron said walking into the Games room behind Heather and John. “This is now in the hands of the fates.”

“It is almost time Sally,” Chiron continued looking at the rainbow.

“Thank you, Chiron,” Sally said nodding to Chiron, “Percy there is something else we need to tell you, we didn’t want to say anything earlier because we weren’t sure and we wanted to focus on you but….”

Whatever Sally was about to say was cut off by the arrival of the remaining cabin counsellors streaming into the room with a loud roar.

“Travis, control your brother! You know he almost set fire to the Demeter cabin roof,” scowled Katie stamping into the room behind the Stoll brothers, “The rabbits have run away now and Miranda is still trying to convince the field mice to return.”

“Katie bell don’t worry they will return!” Chimed in Connor playfully rubbing Katie on the head, “Well until we activate the Supreme Operation X98…”

Hearing that, Katie shrieked and launched herself at Connor; Travis stepping between them caught Katie before she could reach Connor allowing him to dart out the way, before whacking his brother over the head himself.

“Come on Connor not now!” Travis called struggling to stop Katie from attacking him, “I should just let her go you deserve it sometimes!”

“Campers please,” interrupted Chiron looking wearily at the three squabbling teenagers, “Finish this later this is serious.”

Separating, the three looked apologetically towards Chiron and then Sally through the Iris message.

“Sorry Mrs Jackson we didn’t mean to interrupt,” Katie said smiling at Sally through the rainbow.

“That’s alright Katie and what have I told you all, call me Sally.” Sally said smiling through the message, looking down to her watch she turned back to Percy, “We shall talk later alright.”

“Yes mom, just be safe,” Percy answered nodding his head a confused look on his face.

“We will be Percy, love you,” Sally replied ending the Iris message.

All the campers moved to their seats around the table with Heather and John taking up a position at the back of the room close to the door.

“Good it is nice to see everyone has gathered here on time, Will how is Nico?” Chiron asked greeting everyone before turning to look at Will who had just appeared in the door.

“He is stable and will be fine by tomorrow, the bullet missed everything important and didn’t get inside the rib cage, he should have no complications,” Will reported succinctly.

“How did he get shot in the first place?” Malcolm mused rubbing his head.

“Well that is obvious the missing demigods must have been captured and they are being guarded by people with guns and Nico was shot at for some reason.” Snapped Clarisse back, “This is an act of War.”

“Don’t jump to conclusions, Clarisse.” Percy interrupted before Malcolm could respond, “You are right this is doggy, but we can’t afford another war. Let alone a war against mortals with guns or have you forgotten that our weapons do not hurt them.”

“I know Percy but at the same time we can’t let them walk over us,” Clarisse argued back.

“You are right, we won’t let them get away with it, we shall wait for Nico to wake up and tell us what happened himself before we do anything,” Percy concluded looking at Clarisse.

“Okay, but we shall get to the bottom of this.” Clarisse grudgingly agreed.

“Now then about food?” Chiron asked looking towards Connor and Travis.

Before they could respond another rainbow appeared in the games room, through the rainbow the gods appeared on their thrones.

“It is time counsellors, we shall project the meeting into the room remember you need to be quiet,” thundered Zeus.

“Percy we shall intervene if anything threatens Sally,” quietly spoke up Hestia, Artemis glaring at Zeus threatening him to intervene.

“If we had known we wouldn’t off suggested her for this,” added Apollo.

“What….” Percy started to ask but was cut off by the image in the rainbow changing to show the courtyard in front of the Montauk lighthouse.

Two metal circular café tables had been brought together and three men were sitting at the table with their backs facing the white and red lighthouse, around the courtyard not a person was in sight which is unusual considering the sunny day. In the background, an alarm could be heard blaring out over the speakers, as the alarm died out a fourth person entered the area dressed in full military uniform carrying an automatic gun.

Approaching the table, he turned to the central man and spoke, “The complex is secure Sir, there is no sign of the targets.”

Nodding his head, the man indicated the chair just back from the table, taking a seat he reached his hand to his ear listening carefully to what was being said before leaning forward to speak.

“Sir the targets have been spotted approaching from the Southside.”

“Very good, Lt Commander Walker.” Calmly replied the middleman.

Slowly two sets of footsteps could be heard walking along gravel and then into the courtyard.

Standing up at the table the man gestured for them to approach, “Mr and Mrs Jackson-Blofis I presume.”

“Yes,” replied Paul quickly walking forward to shake the man’s hand.

“I am sorry I didn’t get your name,” added in Sally as the man made no move to let go of Paul’s hand.

“Oh I do apologise my name is Pratt, Mr Pratt to you, this is Director Fury and Mr Davies we are from the government to ascertain the nature of the threat to this country.” Mr Pratt said sharply finally letting go of Paul’s hand.

You could visibly see Paul struggling to not shake his hand to return blood flow to the crushed appendage. Sally took the hand in hers and guided Paul to the table with their backs to the sea, her lips thinning out into a thin line at the mention of the threat to the country.

“Please do take a seat,” he said gesturing at the empty chairs.

Not seeing any harm in it they sat down.

Quiet gasps echoed out in the Games room back at Camp Half-Blood as by sitting down Sally’s bump had become visible through her top.

‘Pregnant’ Percy mouthed under his breath shaking his head, Thalia reached across and took his hand offering him any support she could.

“I do believe you are here to give us the contact details for the camps?” asked Mr Davies placing his hands on top of a sheaf of papers in front of him.

“Indeed, the camps have decided to negotiate separately, Camp Jupiter is located in California near San Francisco and Camp Half-Blood is in New York near Montauk.” Sally paused as if to gather herself.

“You do know that we shall need more information than that,” stated Director Fury calmly.

“Director Fury, if you had let me continue then I shall give you more accurate addresses.” Replied Sally immediately reaching into her handbag she pulled out two slips of paper with the addresses written down. Putting them down in the centre of the table Mr Davies reached across and pulled them towards himself.

“There are no contact numbers here, we need complete contact information,” stressed Mr Davies passing the pieces of paper across to Mr Pratt.

“Camp Jupiter does not have a contact number to my knowledge and Camp Half-Blood's is written down there,” answered Sally succinctly.

“I see.” Muttered Mr Pratt staring at the pieces of paper, “Why are there two camps?”

Seeing no harm in the question Sally answered the question, “One camp is for children of the Greek Pantheon, Camp Half-Blood, whereas Camp Jupiter is for the children and descendants of the Roman Pantheon.”

Questions continued to bounce back and forth between the three men sitting at the table and Sally with some being answered but most being ignored and not answered.

“Something isn’t right,” muttered Clarisse quietly.

“You are right,” agreed Malcolm.

“Why are they not putting up a fuss at Sally avoiding the questions,” added Connor frowning.

“Unless…” before Clarisse could finish Paul had stood up from the table during a natural lull in the conversation.

“Gentlemen it is time for us to leave,” he said cradling Sally’s arm as she stood up as well, “if you have any trouble contacting the camps feel free to contact us again, however, we shall be going now.”

Pulling Sally behind himself as the other men stood up, in the background you could hear several clicks almost as though hundreds of cameras had gone off at once.

“But we were having such a good chat do you not want to stay for some lunch?” Pressed Mr Pratt, “We have it all set out in the Lighthouse.”

“We have already eaten, thank you,” answered Sally as they slowly walked back onto the grass towards the sea.

“I really must insist,” continued Mr Pratt smiling cruelly at the couple.

“We really must go,” answered Paul speeding up there walk towards the drop that leads down to the sea.

“Mr Blofis you seem to misunderstand me, the minute you walk away from her you are wanted criminals,” snarled Mr Pratt.

Flinching at the words Paul continued to lead Sally towards the sea and safety. Keeping himself between Sally and the men they started making there way down the slope.

“You shall be wanted on Terrorism charges for betraying your country,” yelled Mr Pratt, “as soon as I give the order you shall be shot by 28 true Americans.”

Lt Commander Walker shifted at that announcement not quite hiding his grimace at the idea of shooting the civilians, a pregnant women at that.

“Walker bring out your troops,” snapped Director Fury.

Walker spoke an order into his headset and 28 muzzles appeared from windows and along the grassy hill that leads down towards the sea.

Swearing under his breath Paul continued to push Sally down the grassy slope slipping and sliding towards the sea.

The calm sea from earlier was no more it was now crashing against the sea defences at the base of the slope almost as though the water was trying its hardest to reach the desperate couple.

“This is your last chance, I don’t want to do this,” yelled Mr Pratt from the top of the slope.

Neither Paul nor Sally responded to that comment as they finally reached the pebbles just above the rocks.

With a nod to Lt Commander Walker, Mr Pratt walked away from the slope towards the lighthouse with Director Fury and Mr Davies following.

Crack!

28 muzzles flashed as they fired volleys down the slope towards the struggling couple.

With a cry blood burst from Paul’s back as he flung himself over his wife desperately trying to protect her.

Crash!

A wave rolled up over the rocks sweeping the couple away into the sea.

All that was left was a pool of blood on the shore…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Percy – 12:30 – Camp Half-Blood**

Shock.

As the shots sounded, I cried out and shot to my feet feeling the pressure rising from my chest as Paul was hit multiple times desperately trying to protect mom.

As the wave roared up the shore the rainbow faded leaving a room full of shocked faces in its wake.

“Mom... Paul,” I muttered collapsing to the ground next to my forgotten chair.

“Percy, snap out of it come on we need to find them!” Called Thalia dropping down next to me.

I could not hear her though it was as if my head were surrounded by cotton wool all I could focus on was the fact that Mom was gone! She could be gone permanently, and she never got to tell me that she was pregnant! She was pregnant, I was going to have a sibling. Heaving in a stilted breath my head continued to whirl, how could they shoot an unarmed pregnant women? Paul is the most passive man you shall ever meet! Feeling my chest constricting I tried to draw in another breath but could not gasping I tried again and again but nothing was working.

Mom!

The conch shell snapped me out of it as if it were a spear cutting through the sludge surrounding my ears, I heard it. Everyone had gathered around where I had fallen in my panic, Will was sitting next to me trying to talk me through breathing. Thalia was still holding my hand that I had in a death grip as she crouched on my other side a grim frown on her face. The other counsellors were also there all in their seats purposefully looking away from me.

Shame. That is all I could feel. How could I be a leader if I had panic attacks instead of protecting my friends? How could I be a leader if I let my mother get hurt, killed while I stayed protected in the camp boundary!

“To the beach, quickly.” Yelled a voice bursting into the Big House.

It was from Tim.

“Woah slow down,” said Clarisse grabbing his shoulders to get him to stand still.

“Two bodies have washed up on the beach and they are injured!”

Hearing that I was on my feet in a flash and I was the first out the door after Tim. A course of adrenaline flooded through my body as hope returned. There was still time.

“Mom,” I yelled as I reached the beach were campers were slowly wading out to reach Mom and Paul who were drifting lifelessly in the water.

Slashing through the water between the demigods I was first to them.

They were both alive barley, Paul had several bullet wounds littering his body and blood was constantly leaking out. Grabbing the closest demigod, I pulled them deeper into the water.

“Here press your hands here and don’t let go!” I yelled still on the edge of panic.

Directing the demigod and Paul back to the shore where the rest of the demigods were gathering around the two stretchers and medical supplies that where being brought down to the beach. I turned to mom.

I couldn’t see anything obviously wrong with Mom it was as if she were asleep, using the water the support me I held her face in my hands as I slowly called out, “Mom. Mom, please answer,”

Crying I continued to call as I gently dragged Mom to the shore.

Seeing my state Thalia swallowed her fear of the sea and entered the water to help me. Placing her fingers on Mom’s pulse point I quieted praying to anybody that would listen that Mom would be alright.

Suddenly, Thalia let out a gasp, “She is alive Percy, she is alive.”

Hugging me close I let a small watery smile appear on my face.

“Here Percy bring her over here.” Called Kayla her face set in a serious scowl.

I picked Mom up out of the water and carried her over to the stretcher carefully lowering her down to lay on it.

“Right there is nothing visibly wrong but let’s be extra careful alright,” instructed Kayla to the four young campers that were to take Mom to the infirmary.

Watching as the kids ran with Mom up the hill towards the infirmary I turned back to Paul.

The campers gathered around Paul easily moved aside at my approach letting me in to sit down beside Paul’s prone figure. His complexion was ashy white and slow trickles of blood were slowly dribbling out away from hastily patched field dressings. Paul’s chest was shakily rising and falling with Will’s hands glowing pressed tightly against the worst of the bullet wounds as his siblings tried to stabilise him to allow the healing prayers and poems take effect.

“Percy,” gasped Paul quietly.

“Yes, I am here,” I called out reaching forward to grasp one of Paul’s hands.

“Sally….”

“She is alive, she is in the infirmary now.” I gasped out between my own tears.

As I watched Paul’s eyes fluttered as his strength waned.

“Look after her and the child, please.” Paul practically begged as his breathing stuttered one last time.

Closing his eyes his body stilled.

Will was still trying tears running down his own face as he tried to heal Paul of the wound that ultimately killed him.

“Stop Will,” I called out between my tears.

Having no response, I clasped my hands over his and pulled them away.

Seeing his own bleary eyes looking into my own I said,” Stop we do what he said and make sure that Mom… and the child survives.” I gasped out.

“Right,” nodding his head he responded clearly.

Clearing out instructions to those around him he stood up and sprinted to the infirmary. With a trail of helpers behind him lugging the needed medical bags.

Four stretcher-bearers approached me wearily as I knelt over Paul’s prone form.

“Do you want us to take him to the Big House.” Asked a young voice, it was Sarah.

Tears were glistening in her own eyes as she desperately twisted her hands together. This would be her first death.

Nodding my head silently I moved back to allow them to carry Paul to the Big House.

I just sat there in the sand and stopped as everyone moved around me.


	11. 11. Caught in the wrong place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Nico and why is Clarisse planning to build a jail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I got overwhelmed by the real world... and then kidnapped by the world of J.R Tolkien...
> 
> Updates shall be irregular in there frequency however I do intend to finish the story. 
> 
> Fingers Crossed.
> 
> Edit. This update has really bugged me and I am not happy with it, any suggestions would be appreciated.
> 
> Updated. 04/01/2021 - Hello I have gone through and edited the story so far to make it flow better. An update should appear in the next month.

Heather – 13:00 – The Big House

What can I say, today has been a whirlwind after the revelations this morning and then the injury in the mess hall, I do not think that the day could get any worse?

To be honest I feel ashamed of how our government acted, how could they shoot an unarmed couple in broad daylight. They were shot multiple times after already passing over all information that they had. Paul was dead, he had been shot nine times with 3 of those bullets hitting his chest. It is a miracle that he survived as long as he did!

As soon as everyone cleared the beach we left as well, I practically dragged John up to our room in the Big House, we had to stay out of the way. We practical ran up the hill away from the wails of misery coming from behind us. The news spread like a wave through the camp and I could practically fell the burning stares of campers as we passed. Bursting through the doors of the Big House I shot upstairs easily hearing the thump thump thump of John’s boots behind me. At last I reached our door swinging it open I rushed inside, running inside I ran a hand through my hair and spun around to look at John who was leaning up against the door.

“Well what are we going to do?” I asked him as I threw myself down onto the comfortable bed.

“We go and move on with our lives ignoring the death and tragedy … or we stay and record it all so that when this is all over, we can share our story.” John said calmly.

That is what I like about John he always understands what I mean whilst staying calm and collected, he moved over to the window and turned to look out over Camp Half-Blood towards Long Island Sound. A long figure sat on the beach with his head bent. Two more figures, one in a wheelchair, sat a distance away guarding the mourning figure.

“This is what Chiron meant,” I said recalling his words before the meeting. Gosh it felt like a lifetime ago now that he had looked at us so sternly and told us to be prepared.

“I think we should make today’s broadcast early,” I suddenly said, “Before anything else can be said about the events that happened today.”

Nodding his head in agreement he grabbed his camera and computer and followed me out the door towards the Camp Boundary in the distance.

We had better make this broadcast whilst we could who knows what will happen next!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nico – 13:00 – Infirmary

Muffled voices began to filter through to my awakening consciousness. Loud voices were yelling at each other, they sounded panicked.

Something was wrong there was a niggling at the back of my head as if there was something obvious that I was missing.

Trying desperately to make my heavy eye lids open, I groaned quietly.

“Nico,” a voice called next to me as a hand grabbed my wrist, “can you open your eyes?”

Groaning again I sluggishly opened my eyes blinking at the bright light streaming in through the canvas panels.

I was in the infirmary; how did I end up here?

Katie was standing over me with her hand on my wrist with the other hand pouring a glass of water from the jug on my bedside table.

“How are you feeling Nico, don’t sit up let me help you.” She said quickly stopping me from moving myself.

“Like I have been speared by a manticore and thrown through a meat grinder.” I groaned in response reaching sluggishly for my side that was tingling oddly.

“Hey now don’t mess up my hard work! It is not often that I get to practice stitching patients together.” Joked Will as he come over smiling.

There was something off though he was not glowing like normal and there were traces of blood on his hands, almost as though he had only roughly scrubbed at his hands before continuing.

“I can’t stay for long; I am needed with Sally but now that you are awake you can eat some of the ambrosia and have a cup of nectar.” Will said interrupting my thoughts, “I would normally want you to stay in here for observations, but you are needed with Chiron.”

Something bad has happened.

“Will what do you mean with Sally? What has happened? Where is Percy or Paul?” I said quickly in between mouthfuls of nectar my side already felling less tender.

Sighing he shook his head at me, “I can’t… You shall find Chiron at the beach.”

“Will hurry she is bleeding again!” shouted a voice thorough the infirmary.

Startling Will turned around and started moving back to the makeshift theatre.

“Katie wait ten minutes then double check the wound is healing if it looks good Nico can go. Nico come back as soon as there is any sign of pain okay.”

Nodding my head confused I looked to Katie who was struggling to hold herself together next to me.

“Katie what has happened, why are you helping in the infirmary?” I asked confused as I struggled to sit higher up in bed.

“I had better go and get some bandages,” Katie burst out quickly running away from my bed.

“What this doesn’t make sense.” I muttered under my breath.

Why would Sally be at camp, the last I had heard she was at Montauk waiting to meet the government people. Unless…

That niggle I had dismissed earlier came back full force; Paul was dead.

No that could not be true, why would Paul be dead? No that is the wrong question, how did he die?

Perhaps this has something to do with those injured Pegasi that I had found and the reason I woke up in this hospital bed?

I remember that I was searching for some missing demigods, but the parents were not helpful, naturally. Then I found the injured Pegasus the injuries suggesting that it had been shot from the sky. I had left it in the care of some local dryads as I continued my search, there was an impressive police presence in the area, so I had to stay in the shadows. Then I heard it, two officers were talking about three kids that had been arrested but how the CIA had grabbed them before the police could process them, silently I thanked the poor relationship between the organisations for my next lead.

I shadow travelled somewhere I think.

Nothing. I cannot remember what happened next.

At this point Katie returned entering the infirmary her face puffy and my jacket clutched in her hands.

“I thought that you would want it back.” She muttered quietly, “Let me have a look at you and then you can go.”

Moving forward she peeled the remaining bandages of the wound on my side to reveal all that remained of the bullet wound.

Whistling under my breath I looked at the neat stiches pulling together the torn mess of flesh together, as I watched I could see the nectar and ambrosia slowly doing its job and healing the wound.

“That is looking good Nico but try not to do anything to strenuous. Will is spread thin as it is.” Katie said seriously looking over the wound.

“What is wrong with Sally?” I asked cautiously as I carefully swung my legs out of bed trying not to twist.

“She has been shot by a couple of bullets not as bad as Paul, but Will is concerned for the child it is very stressed at the moment.” Katie said honestly helping me manoeuvre into my jacket.

That does not sound good, wincing I carefully walked towards the door.

“Where is Percy?” I asked as I steeped over the threshold to look out towards the fading sunlight of evening.

“Down by the beach…” Katie suggested shrugging here shoulders.

Hearing a ruckus over the hill I looked up quickly and then back down to the beach.

“Don’t worry about it I shall see what that is about,” said Katie starting to run up the hill.

Nodding my head in thanks I turned away from the commotion to start heading off down towards the beach.

Camp was weird there was not the usual laughter or light-hearted fun in the air, everyone was being serious with clipped commands being voiced instead of the normal chatter.

Spotting Clarise giving instructions to a group of younger campers I headed over to her.

“Go to the Armoury Sarah, and see if they need anything, try and get Leo’s predicted output if you can. Michael go to the boundary and see how the Hermes and Athena cabins are progressing and if they need any more people, Jake I need you to go find the Hunters and see what Thalia has got them doing.”  
“The Hunters… but they attack boys.” Jake said bighting his lip and looking up pleading at Clarisse who snorted.

“You are a child of Ares yet you are afraid of a group of girls with bows, have I got that right?” Clarisse asked sarcastically.

“It is alright to be afraid when there is a valid reason, people with pointy weapons and a fear of a gender qualify as a valid reason!” retorted Jake sharply glaring at Clarisse, “Well that is what my mum said anyway.” He muttered under his breath struggling to hold his glare under Clarise judgemental look.

“Off with the lot of you, now Jake.” With that command they all took off scampering up the hill.

“It is good to see you in one-piece Nico, you gave us all a scare there.” Clarisse said focusing on me.

“Yes, that is not something I am looking to repeat either.” I muttered in response shuffling my feet.

“Is everything going all right?” I asked carefully.

“As well as it can be when one of the corner stones of camp is catatonic down by the beach because he just watched his parents be shot in cold blood.” Clarisse replied bluntly, “So stop dawdling and go and snap prissy out of this state.”

“That is easier said than done Clarisse.” I retorted adamantly.

“It doesn’t change the fact that nothing shall be done by talking here.” She continued pushing me away towards the beach.

Accepting the dismissal for what it was, I continued towards the beach, from this distance all I could make out was a hunched figure in the sand with Chiron and Thalia standing vigil.

Come on Nico, Percy needs you.

Taking a deep breath, I walked onto the beach making sure that I was in Percy’s line of sight, I definitely did not want to startle him.

Glancing carefully toward Chiron and Thalia I saw Chiron nod his head before slowly turning his back and making his way back up the hill. Thalia walked forwards slowly to join me in the sand in front of Percy.

“Hey Percy, do you want to give us that swimming lesson.”

“You… You are only saying that to make me move.” He said slurring his words slightly.

Trying not to show any positive signs I jumped up and down in my head. To be honest I was not expecting him to respond, perhaps Clarisse was exaggerating slightly.

“Well there is no time like the present, who knows at this rate we might have to swim to escape!” I mutter sarcastically, silently praying to Poseidon to not try and drown us.

“I suppose my scales are itching.” Percy mutters quietly.

“Come on then you tell us what to do,” said Thalia kneeling next to Percy, “Please go slow though Kelp Head.”

Reaching forward Percy picked at his laces trying to untie his shoe. Huffing he quickly gave up seeing his eyes beginning to water again I reached forward and took the troublesome shoe into my own hands.

“If you wanted to be waited on you only had to ask Perce.” I said cheerfully as Thalia copied Percy in taking off her shoes and jacket. “Do you want any help into the water or are you okay?” I asked cautiously hoping that I wasn’t being too forward.

“I am fine, hurry up and get your shoes off.” Percy snapped back as he began to shuffle forwards in the sand.

“Yes Sir!” I respond positively, any reaction is a good reaction.

“I am not sure about this Nico?” muttered Thalia carefully next to me as she finished unhooking her quiver from the tangle of her jacket.

“He will be better once he has a swim.” I responded trying to stay positive and not show how nervous and gloomy I felt.

By Thalia sharp look I failed.

“Are you coming guys?” Percy asked from the shallows of the lake.

Sharing a final nervous look with Thalia we both walked gingerly into the shallows desperately praying that Poseidon would not take offence.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katie – Half Blood Hill

Leaving Nico behind I quickly ran up the hill towards the loud shouting. Making my way through the trenches that were being dug along the top of the hill and down towards the road I spotted the source of the yelling.

Malcolm and Mark were yelling at each other in front of the two reporters with Tim standing determinedly with his arms crossed in the middle of them.

“But they were spying we should expel them now, none of this would have happened if they hadn’t come to camp!” Yelled Mark angrily

“We didn’t mean to intrude; we have just finished our broadcast on the shooting…” Heather tried to say only to be cut off by Mark again.

“You were broadcasting, let me guess it was about the camp defences!”

“No, we wanted to make sure the truth got out about the government shooting innocent civilians!” responded John calmly.

“What is going on here.” I interrupted calmly.

“Mark is angry at the reporters accusing them of spying on our defences and that we have no way of checking what they are actually broadcasting,” replied Malcom.

“Which is valid.” Mark added huffing.

“But that doesn’t mean that we should make a prison to lock them in, why don’t we just ask them to stay in their room.” Malcolm continued glaring at Mark.

“Because that way they will still have access to there technology you know that phone’s still work in Camp!”

“So, we confiscate their electronics!” retorted Malcolm.

“Why don’t we take this to the Big House,” I said, “that way you can continue with your preparations here.”

“You can’t take them alone!” Mark intervened as I began to turn away from the defences with the reporters in tow.

“Well why don’t you come with me then Mark and then you can explain everything to Chiron yourself!”

"Tim stay here for now come and get us if we are needed." I directed the young child of Athena as he tried to keep a hold on the reporters.

Silently he nodded his head reluctantly letting go of the reporters.

Huffing again sharply Mark shouldered past me signalling for the reporters to walk in front of us. The reporters looked at each other before following Mark’s directive and started walking down the hill.

“Chiron shall sort this out.” I said confidently to Mark.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chiron – The Big House

The yelling broke through my melancholy mood quickly as I approached the Big House. At this point I would not be surprised if the whole camp could have heard the argument.

Picking up my pace I cantered towards the Big House watching as Clarisse stormed out onto the veranda and added her voice to the argument.

“What an earth is going on here Mark, Malcolm. Give it a break we have all got more important things to be doing!” Clarisse yelled coming up behind Malcolm startling him.

“Clarisse, I caught the reporters filming near our defences and then they went snooping around Rachel’s Cave.” Mark quickly said pointing an accusatory finger at the pair.

“You can’t accuse someone without asking for their side of the story first!” Argued back Malcolm heatedly waving his hands in the air.

“Malcolm this is a security threat, leave this to the Ares Cabin.” Retorted Mark getting up in Malcolm’s face.

“We didn’t mean to go where we weren’t meant to go, we went outside the boundary to broadcast early and then we found the cave and though it looked odd, so we looked closer.” Heather said apologetically.

“Why don’t we lock them in their room until we can have a councillor’s meeting about this,” suggested Katie calmly.

“No, I don’t trust them, we were talking about building a prison anyway I say we do so now and have our first occupants test it out.” Mark said decisively.

“Mark first of all you are not the Head Councillor yet so stand down, you have raised a good point now go back to the defences, leave this to us now.” Clarisse said firmly pushing Mark towards the Thalia’s tree.

Angrily Mark stormed off towards the borders muttering under his breath.

“Chiron what do you think?” Asked Katie.

“I think calling a councillors meeting is the right idea however where to leave our guests in the meantime is a good question.” I advised carefully not wanting to stir up hostilities further.

“We will probably have use of a jail in the long run…” Clarisse muttered quietly.

“Hang on a minuet, why don’t we just give you all of our electronics and then you can just lock us in our room?” Suggested Heather urgently looking more and more flustered.

“Umm… that is a good idea however there is one big problem to that. Within the Big House you can hear everything said on other floors.” Clarisse responded.

“We don’t have the resources to build a full jail Clarisse,” Katie pointed out.

“Yes, we do.”

“What do you mean….” Tailed off Katie not seeing Clarisse’s point.

“If your siblings could grow a series of vines into a cage and then Hecate’s cabin could do something to strength it. Like the cage Jason and Piper found Hera trapped in.”

Sighing I watched as Katie and Clarisse ran off completely forgetting about the bewildered reporters they had left behind.

Turning to the couple I tilted my head asked, “How about you come inside with me and have a cup of tea?”


	12. 12. The world finds out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings Meetings and Meetings.  
> Oh and the jail is still a go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for everyone that is sticking with this.  
> Hopefully this should be the interesting bit of the story from now on.
> 
> Just to forewarn you updates shall be slow but I intend to get at least one update out a month. It all depends on what I am working... (If I am).
> 
> Enjoy.

**3 rd Person – 14:00 – Bronx News Office**

“Phil, you have got to see this!” shouted a reporter at the other end of the 2nd floor office.

“What is it Chris, there is no need to yell.” Snapped Phil as he stormed out of his office towards the far desk.

“It is the latest footage from the camp and …I ….” He stopped speaking his mouth making motions and his hands waving but no words were coming out.

“Okay Chris, let me see it.” Phil said reaching around Chris toward the mouse to restart the footage.

Slowly the expression on Phil’s face soured by the minute as the soundless clip played through to its end.

“What are we going to do Sir?” asked Chris quietly his face white against his red shirt.

“The only thing we can do Chris, release it.” Said Phil determinedly slamming his hands on the desk to get everyone’s attention. “Right, everyone listen up we have another big one from Heather and John but first thing first I need two people on the next flight to San Francisco, any volunteers.” Looking pointedly around the room at the lack of volunteers Phil shook his head in frustration.

“None of you want to go to San Francisco…” Started Phil his voice getting louder.

“Hello Boss has something happened.” A chirpy voice interrupted from the doorway.

“Miles! Where have you been you were only meant to be gone for five minutes.” Snapped Phil as the wind was taken from his sails at the forced interruption to his rant.

“That’s it, Miles you are going to San Francisco with … Ben, you are to visit the next camps location and see if you can get any info on them alright!”

“Sure boss, that sounds good.” Happily, responded Miles.

In contrast Ben looked like he was about to have a hernia as his face flushed an interesting shade of magenta. “Phil, I don’t fly let alone the fact that I am being saddled with the squirt, I didn’t sign up for this.”

“No you signed up as a reporter for me, so I am sending you to San Francisco now!” Roared Phil his temper worn through, “Pack a bag and get to the airport pronto I shall get you two a flight. Now Go!”

With a final glare Ben stood up from his desk and grabbing his unopened bag stormed out of the office. Miles however practically bounced over to Phil to pass across one of the precariously balanced coffee cups.

“See you later Boss.” He said picking up his camera bag, he dumped the rest of the coffees and ran after Ben, “Wait Ben, can you give me a lift.”

“Now then everyone else you are going to get off your lazy buts and find the closest military leader and quiz them on the shooting at Montauk lighthouse, see if we can get any other witnesses.” Phil said turning around to walk back towards his office, “Chris release that footage on all social media and the website, put all the warnings up I want this airtight.”

Entering his office, he sat down at his desk and leaned back.

“Is there anything you need, Phil.” Asked Mark cautiously from the doorway, “I have already booked Miles and Ben on the next flight to San Francisco, I have texted Miles the details.”

“Good you are the only useful person in this place Mark. See if you can get the ABC and CNN bosses here tell them I have a deal to make with them.”

“Yes Sir, Thankyou Phil.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heather - Chiron’s Office Camp Half blood**

Sitting down on Chiron’s sofa next to John I could not help but think how comfortable and homely his office is. The office had a calming effect just by being normal, the faded wallpaper, computer balanced on some books and the clashing carpet. You could almost believe you were in a normal home office, apart from the glaring bronze seen through holes in the wallpaper and lining the back of the door.

“What are we going to do John.” I said quietly, trying not to attract Chiron’s attention from the next room where he was sorting out some form of refreshments.

“I think we just have to wait and see. They are right to be cautious and we probably should have told someone what we were doing, we didn’t know that they were doing anything on the hill, it was alright yesterday.” Reasoned John calmly, looking slightly lost without his camera balanced on his shoulder.

“I can’t believe it.” I mutter under my breath, not quite sure what I was exclaiming over just that I was confused. I am just overwhelmed, too many questions whizzing through my head and before I can get half of them answered thousands more appear.

“I don’t know what to do.” I said leaning into John.

“There is nothing we can do now, just wait.” John said reaching his arm around me and holding me tight. My rock in this ever-changing sea.

Hearing a clattering of crockery from the next room I quickly sat up as Chiron appeared in the doorway carefully balancing a tray and a plate of biscuits on his lap as he rolled into the room.

“Here we go then,” He said smiling at us as he passed across the cups of tea and plate of biscuits. “Now then I suppose you shall have some questions for me.”

Bit of an understatement there.

“Yes, I think we do.” I responded reaching for a bourbon.

The room was quiet except for the crunching of the biscuits for a bit as I tried to think of a way to ask one of the thousands of questions flying through my head. Nibbling on the corner of my biscuit I studied Chiron, he appeared relaxed, but he appeared to be trying to shift in his seat without being obvious about it. He was nervous about something and by the way he was glancing out of his window something was going on outside. Deciding on my first question I finished my biscuit and wiped away the crumbs.

“Are they really going to build a jail?”

“I suspect so,” replied Chiron glancing out of his window again, “In fact they have already started.”

“What,” startled I stood up and moved to the window and looked out towards the closest basketball court where a large group of campers were gathered. I could just make out Clarisse with her distinctive wild boar ears and tough hair arguing with some blond-haired kids with basketballs under their arms.

“Can they do that without asking permission,” I asked confused, “Surely it would cause chaos in camp if areas were constantly being repurposed.”

“Yes, they can they don’t normally mind you,” mused Chiron having followed me to the window. Looking out I watched as Clarisse and the blond campers continued to argue slowly getting closer into each other’s faces.

“Are you going to do anything Chiron,” Asked John from behind me.

“No this is best left to the campers, if they can’t resolve it, we shall solve it at the next counsellors meeting.” Replied Chiron rubbing his chin in obvious thought.

Suddenly one of the blonde campers ran off towards the infirmary, leaving the one with the basketball arguing with Clarisse. Within moments of entering the infirmary he came out with Will in tow dragging him up the hill towards the basketball courts. Clarisse turned from the blonde camper towards Will at his approach and the argument restarted again.

“Chiron you wanted to see me,” a voice interrupted any further contemplation as a camper was standing at the door covered from head to toe in some form of dirt or grease.

“Ah yes Leo,” greeted Chiron before turning his wheelchair away from the window and towards the cold tea and coffee mugs on the coffee table in the middle of the room, “There was an incident this morning on the hill and I was wondering whether you could look over John’s camera to make sure that he can’t broadcast from within the camp.”

That got John’s attention.

“Now hang on a minute,” John said finally coming away from the window, “I have had this camera for years I don’t want it being mucked about with by anybody.”

“Then isn’t it lucky that I am not just anybody then.” Retorted Leo sarcastically holding his arms out and pointing back at himself he reintroduced himself, “I am Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus, the supreme commander of the Argo 2 and counsellor of the Hephaestus cabin. Oh and don’t forget the rescuer of the beautiful and brilliant Calypso from Oygia…” Taking a breath he paused looking at John’s bewildered face he continued, “Need I go on?”

“You do realise I don’t know what half of those things mean?” Asked John slowly.

“All you need to know is that I know electronics and machinery, so I won’t damage your camera. Now where is it?” Ordered Leo clearly getting frustrated.

“Okay… I suppose there is no harm in letting you look but I am coming with you.” John replied holding up his hands in defeat.

“Brilliant, Chiron I am going to take John to the forge if that is alright with you,” replied Leo smiling widly at Chris before turning to face Chiron.

“Go ahead.” Chiron replied simply waving his hand at Leo’s back as he quickly left the room.

“Don’t be alarmed John, Leo is a very talented engineer/mechanic.”

“Goodbye Heather.” John said turning to me quickly and pecking my check he turned and left the room to fetch his cameras from upstairs and meet up with Leo.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Military Encampment – Central Park**

General Rogers was sat in his command tent slowly working through his paperwork when Lt Colonel Walker entered from the side panel of his tent.

“Sir there are news crews at the border asking for details on why the civilians were shot.” Bluntly stated the Lt Colonel wincing as he caught the Generals gaze.

“I see…” murmured General Rogers as he stood up and grabbing his uniform hat from a side table made his way out of the tent. “Have they said why they think some civilians have been shot?”

“No Sir, but they referred to them by name and referred to Montauk Sir.”

Nodding his head General Rogers signalled for the Lt Colonel Walker to return to the border of the camp as he made his way through the camp towards the other command tent for the special forces. Mr Davies quickly caught up to him as the command tent came into view, passing across an iPad that was playing a video of the shooting at Montauk lighthouse.

“Where did you find this? The boundary was secure, and the CCTV was in our control and cleared?” questioned the General as he waved his badge at the sentries posted at the entrance to the tent.

“We found it on the Bronx news website first, but it has already spread to CNN and ABC news. It has also been included in live broadcasts as well.” Replied Mr Davies quickly as he fumbled for his own security pass.

Sweeping aside the tent flap General Rogers marched into the tent quickly clocking Mr Fury standing in the far corner and Mr Pratt on the phone.

“Yes Sir, we do not yet know how the reporters had access to the meeting to film it. The border was secure sir… I am aware of that Sir,” Mr Pratt said as he leaned over a map in the centre of the tent, “What sort of statement do you want us to make Sir?”

“Yes Sir.” Finished of Mr Pratt ending the phone call, standing up he turned to face General Rogers and Mr Davis who were still standing in the tents entrance way.

“Gentlemen, that was the Vice-President on the phone expressing his displeasure at the video that has just been released online. General Rogers how did reporters get within the boundary to record this footage?”

“We have double checked all security footage and there is no evidence of the reporters being within our border. Mr Davis has evidence here that the video originated from the Bronx news.” Replied General Rogers swiftly.

“Yes, what does that have to do with anything!” Snapped Mr Pratt glaring a General Rogers.

“Is it possible for the footage to have originated from within the camp itself, maybe they were watching the meeting itself, they did say that they wanted Mrs Jackson to be treated with the utmost respect.”

“Umm, what do you think of that possibility Mr Fury?” hummed Mr Pratt turning away from General Rogers and back to his maps.

“That does sound feasible. In that case I would suggest contacting the Roman Camp first then. Mrs Jackson did suggest that their management was most like ours.” Responded Fury walking towards the map table.

“In that case Mr Davis arrange a flight to San Francisco, General Rogers secure the Caldecott Tunnel service entrance, it is time for our first home visit.” Concluded Mr Pratt decisively.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Miles - On a plane to San Francisco  **

I love flying! Who knew that interning at a small news agency could be so much fun, when I signed up, I expected to fetching coffee or taking notes not once did I ever hope to be flying to do a different state to report on a story!

Ben is not having so much fun though. Oh well.

Not long left now and then we shall be making our way to the Caldecott Tunnel Service entrance to see the other camp. At least the location of the Greek Camp makes sense, I mean where an earth are you going to fit in a Roman Camp in the middle of a tunnel! I hope we do not have to go underground I hate it down there! It is so dark and dreary; it makes me feel all cold and shivery inside.

Ben was slouched next to me in our economy seats with his headphones on scowling at his phone. I don't think he is pleased with this assignment; this is the best chance he has had in years though, so I don't know why.

Reaching over to him I gently poke him trying to get his attention.

"What is it squirt," He snaps swatting my hand away.

Now that hurts, I have not just finished top of my degree class in photography to be called squirt!

"Do you want to go straight to the tunnel when we arrive or find a hotel first, Sam hasn't sorted that out for us." I questioned trying to make my voice sound relaxed to not antagonise him any further.

"Let’s go straight to the tunnel with any luck we can be on a flight back tonight!" He responded harshly turning up the volume on his phone to the point that I could hear it as well.

Sighing I turned away from him, if he wants to be a spoil sport then so be it. But I am doing this job right, who knows we might get a similar opportunity to Heather and John if we get there fast enough!

There is only half an hour left and then we shall find out for ourselves.


End file.
